Stranded
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: While heading home from a Disney Cruise, the ship gets caught in a storm and Finn and Amanda fall overboard. Soon they get washed up on a island far off from home. Now they must rely on different means of survival to overcome the struggles of illness, fights, injuries, wild animals, and even pirates if they ever hope to get rescued. No matter what, they will always have each other.
1. Lost at Sea

The sun was shining bright on the open seas. The smell of salt water flowed through the air. The sounds of seagulls crying as they flew through the air, and even the sounds of the people enjoying themselves on their last day at sea on the Disney Dream Cruise.

Finn Whitman, leader of the famous heroes of Disney World and worldwide celebrities known as the Kingdom Keepers, stood happily under one of the aqueducts, leaning against the side of the railing. The Kingdom Keepers were asked again to come on the cruise to be tour guides and activity hosts. Their DHI were also provided as hosts, on the ship.

Finn smiled as the sun shined on his face. He had enjoyed this cruise much more than the last one two years ago.

A group of Disney Villains known as the Overtakers had infiltrated this ship so they could revive their leader, Chernabog. They succeeded in reviving him, as well as killing Finn's best friend, Dillard Cole, but they failed to fulfill their other plans, which was to sneak back on the ship and head to Disneyland. Finn stopped that from happening by trapping Chernabog in an inescapable labyrinth, as well as the Evil Queen. Finn had also killed Maleficent, Chernabog's greatest apprentice, which helped in leading to the current downfall of the Overtakers.

Ever since that cruise, the Overtakers had not been seen or heard from ever since. The keepers believed that without their leader, they couldn't do anything.

Finn was happy about this. Dillard's death did hit him hard, but he fought through that.

Now he got what he wanted the last time he went on this cruise, a cruise meant only for fun and vacation. He got his wish.

What also made him happy was the fact that his girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart, got to come on the cruise as well. She and her sister, Jess, were given passes to go on the cruise, courtesy of Disney.

Now Finn was enjoying his last day out at sea, believing that nothing could ruin this moment or day.

* * *

"Hey honey bunch!" said a voice.

Finn opened his eyes. He turned and saw Amanda walking towards him.

He smiled and let her come into his arms, eventually leading to them kissing.

"Fun vacation?" Finn asked.

"Better than the last cruise any of us were on," she said.

Finn smiled. He loved Amanda so much. They both knew that they could never love anyone else but each other. Finn would never let anything bad happen to Amanda, no matter what. If she was about to die, like if one of the Overtakers was about to burn her with a fireball, Finn would either sacrifice himself or jump in their and die with her. That's how much he loved her.

"Hey Whitman!" said a voice.

Finn and Amanda looked over and saw Maybeck being followed by the other keepers, Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Jess.

"So what was you favorite part of the cruise?" asked Finn. "What did you love the most?"

"The slides on Castaway Cay!" yelled Maybeck.

"The zip line!" yelled Philby.

"The beach!" yelled Willa.

"The clouds," said Jess.

Everyone turned towards Jess. They looked at her weirdly.

"The clouds?" asked Charlene. "That's what you loved the most?"

"No!" snapped Jess. "Those clouds up there!"

Everyone looked in the sky. The clouds were beginning to look gray and dark. They covered the sun, blocking the light.

"What?" complained Finn. "Oh come on! Not now!"

Suddenly, Finn felt a drop of water. Then another. And another. And then rain began pouring down like a waterfall.

Thunder and lightning was heard. The seas began to get rough.

Everyone screamed and rushed to get inside.

The keepers began to follow them.

As they were running towards the stairs, Amanda slipped on the wet floor and fell on the ground.

Finn turned around and saw Amanda holding her leg.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled running towards her. "Are you okay?"

"My leg," she said. "I scraped it."

Finn almost slipped running towards her. The rain was pelting down.

"I'm coming!" Finn yelled.

He walked slowly to Amanda as she stood up and leaned against the rail.

"Don't worry!" yelled Finn. "Everything will be all…"

Before Finn could finish speaking, disaster struck.

A lightning bolt crashed down right in the space between Finn and Amanda. Amanda, hit by the impact from the crash, slipped while stepping back, knocking into the railing, and falling right over. Finn watched in horror as Amanda fell over the railing and right into the stormy sea below, screaming while falling.

* * *

"AMANDA!" Finn hollered as he looked over the side at the sea.

His head dashed back and forth, trying to find her.

He then could make out something floating above water. Amanda. She was being pushed away by the waves from the ship.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled again.

The keepers began to run over after they saw Amanda fall overboard.

Finn, not knowing what else to do, gave into his only option.

"HOLD ON AMANDA! I'M COMING!" Finn yelled.

He took a deep breath and jumped over the side, falling straight down into the seas below.

Finn shot out of the water like a volcano as he gasped for breath and spat out salt water.

Monster-sized waves tossed him all around, dragging him everywhere. He felt like he was stuck in the rinse cycle of a giant washing machine.

He emerged from under again, and could make out Amanda floating away.

"You won't stop me storm!" Finn said.

He made a hard attempt to swim all the way over to his girlfriend. The waves made it difficult, but Finn would not give up.

He kept swimming and swimming, his legs kicking up a storm.

Just as another wave was about to hit, Finn went underwater and swam all the rest of the way to Amanda's floating body.

He burst out of the water and grabbed Amanda's body.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled as he shook her. "AMANDA!"

Amanda opened her eyes and sat out water.

She looked at Finn and what was happening.

"Finn what are you doing!?" she yelled. "Are you crazy!? You jumped overboard!"

"I'm not losing you!" yelled Finn. "I promised myself I would never lose you, even if it means dying with you!"

Amanda stared at Finn's shimmering green eyes.

"Right now Amanda, you have to help us," he said. "I need you to summon all the strength you can and use your push to get us back to the ship!"

Amanda looked out. The ship was getting farther away.

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Finn clung onto her as she put her hands out towards the water, and unleashed a powerful push that sent them through the water like a jet ski.

"Yeah Amanda!" said Finn.

He looked up. They were close to the ship.

"All right Amanda," Finn said. "You can start slowing down!"

"I…I can't," Amanda said.

"What!?" shouted Finn.

"I unleashed too much!" Amanda said. "I can't stop us!"

Finn looked up. They were about to crash into the ship.

"HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE!" Finn yelled.

They closed their eyes and screamed as they crashed hard into the ship.

They could see stars flying around them. They let go of each other as they began to slowly sink.

Finn looked up as he went under, the ship now far away.

Everything began to grow dark. He held his hand up to the sky, as if he was reaching out for a hand.

"Help…" he said in a bubbly voice, before darkness overtook him and Amanda.

* * *

**Okay! Here is the new chapter for my new story. If you haven't noticed by now, I am a huge, huge, HUGE, Famanda fan! So I decided I would do a story full of Famanda! This story is going to be somewhat of a combination of Kingdom Keepers, The Blue Lagoon, and Far Cry 3. Anyway, I am excited to write this story, and I can't believe I am writing another story while I am in the middle of writing another. I just couldn't wait for it to be finished.**

**Anyway, see you soon or next update.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Stranded

Finn slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bunch of times. He was staring at a bunch of sand.

He groaned as he sat up. Sand stuck to the side of his face. He spent a while spitting out sand that was in his mouth.

He looked around. He was on a beach. The sea in front of him was beautiful and calm. They weren't in the storm.

Finn rubbed his eyes as he brushed off the rest of the sand on his face.

"What happened?" he said weakly.

He then heard another voice. It was a girl's voice. A groaning voice. A voice that he knew it belonged to.

He darted over to the side and saw Amanda lying on the sand. She was covered in sand and was as wet as he was.

He ran over to her and held her face, staring into her.

"Amanda?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"AMANDA!?" he yelled.

He then proceeded to give her CPR. He pushed down on her, attempting to push the water out, and being careful not to break her lungs.

When that didn't work, he did what he was somewhat proud of being able to do. He bent down and gave her mouth-to-mouth, blowing air into her lungs.

Eventually Amanda sat up and coughed up water. She spent a few seconds spitting out saltwater.

"Oh thank god," Finn sighed.

Amanda sat up and stared at Finn when she was done.

"Finn?" she said weakly.

"Yeah it's me," he said smiling. "We're both alive."

Amanda burst into tears and hugged Finn tightly.

"I thought we were going to die," she said.

Finn hugged Amanda tightly. They were both covered in sand, but they didn't care.

* * *

Finn then for the first time, looked at what was behind them.

He screamed and broke away from Amanda.

"What!? What!?" Amanda asked frantically.

Finn pointed behind her and she looked.

Behind them was a vast jungle. So many trees, far as the eye could see.

"What the?" Amanda said. "Where are we?"

"On an island," said Finn. "A deserted island."

"I know that!" snapped Amanda. "But where? Are we on an island in a specific country?"

"How the fuck would I know?" asked Finn. "How the fuck would any of us know!?"

"Hey!" said Amanda. "It was just a question! I was just curious."

Finn frowned.

"I'm sorry babe," he said. "I am just a little upset, that we are stuck on an island in the middle of the fucking ocean!"

He stood up and stuck his middle finger up towards the sky.

"Thanks a lot mother nature!" he yelled. "You had to go and ruin my cruise!"

He stomped around frustrated. He kicked a bunch of sand, which ended up blowing right back at him.

Finn stood, covered in sand. Amanda was laughing her head off.

Finn glared at Amanda, but then smirked.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asked.

He walked over and picked up Amanda. He tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Amanda laughed. "What are you doing?"

"You are all sandy too!" laughed Finn. "You need to take a bath!"

"No…stop!" Amanda laughed. "Please!"

Finn stepped into the crystal clear water. He walked until the water was up to his thighs.

He then threw Amanda into the water and burst out laughing.

Amanda burst out of the water. She stared at Finn laughing.

"You need a bath too!" Amanda said.

She slashed her arm and used her powers to make a wave of water hit Finn in the face.

She burst out laughing as Finn stared at her with his face dripping wet.

"You're going to pay for that!" Finn yelled.

He tackled Amanda and wrestled her.

They laughed as they splashed each other and swam.

They dove underwater, gazing at the fish and rocks below.

* * *

Eventually, they began to get bothered by their wet clothes. They ran back to the beach and began to strip down to their underwear.

Finn stared in amusement at Amanda as she stood in her bra and panties.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asked.

Finn smiled as he finished taking off his pants, standing only in his underwear.

They laid their clothes out on a rock to dry.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Finn yelled as he ran towards the water.

"Hey no fair!" Amanda yelled. "You got a head start!"

They both ran back into the water, immediately going underwater when they got out there.

The water was just perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. It was crystal clear and there was no seaweed. Finn really hated seaweed.

They splashed and swam underneath the waves. They gazed upon the fish down below.

Finn found an empty conch shell and gave it to Amanda as a gift.

Eventually, they found themselves floating in the middle of the water. They stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Finn then put his arms around Amanda's waist and Amanda put her arms around Finn's neck. They brought themselves into a long and wet kiss.

They kissed each other repeatedly, either lip to lip, or putting their mouths on each other.

Finn then began to lick the bottom of Amanda's lip, pleading for entry. She obliged, letting their tongues meet for the first time.

Finn put his legs around Amanda's waist as he put his arms around her neck.

He began to kiss her neck and she moaned.

Finn then looked ahead and saw a wave heading towards them. He smiled.

"Hold on!" Finn said as he hugged Amanda tightly.

The wave hit them and carried them all the way back to shore.

They washed up on the beach. Amanda was on top of Finn.

They stared at each other and laughed, and then continued to kiss for a while.

* * *

Finn and Amanda lied on their backs in the sand. They were still only in their underwear, waiting for their clothes to dry.

The sun was shining on their bare skin.

"What time do you think it is?" Finn asked.

"Well lucky for you, I have a watch," Amanda said.

Finn stared at her as she looked at her watch on her arm that Finn didn't even notice she was wearing.

"It's about 11:00 A.M.," she said.

"Wow!" Finn said. "It's still practically morning!"

Amanda's stomach began to grumble.

Finn laughed, until his stomach grumbled.

"I guess morning still means breakfast," said Amanda. "Even if you're trapped on an island."

Finn laughed.

"We'll wait for our clothes to dry," said Finn. "Then we'll go find like fruit or something."

Amanda nodded and lied back.

They stared at the sun.

"Finn?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me," she said. "I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you. And even if I did make it here, I would have never lasted a day without you."

Finn smiled and rolled over. He kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"I wasn't about to let you die," said Finn. "Especially not alone, if you were going to die."

Amanda smiled.

"Believe me Amanda," Finn said. "We will survive this. We will make it through this and we will be rescued."

Amanda sighed.

"I wonder what the others are going through right now?" asked Amanda. "Especially your family."

"All that they we can hope is that they we find us," said Finn.

"Oh most definitely," said Amanda. "After all we are the most famous celebrities in this planet. The whole world is probably looking for us."

"Until then, we have to survive being stranded on this island," said Finn. "But I am sure as long as we are together, we will make it."

Amanda nodded and hugged Finn. He hugged her back as they stared out at the sea. The vast sea. Big as the island they were stranded on.

* * *

**Chapter 2 here! I am liking this story already! I like it so much, that I am already finished with chapter 2! Can you believe it? Anyway, Finn and Amanda are trapped, blah blah blah, Famanda part, more blah blah blah. They have to rely on different means of survival know in hopes of rescue. Stay tuned for more adventure!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan!**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Exploration

Finn and Amanda waited until their clothes dried. They sunbathed for a while. They held each other tightly, showing that they would never lose one another.

Once their clothes were somewhat dry, they put them back on and stared at the jungle.

Finn's stomach began to grumble again.

"Let's go find breakfast," he said.

"And water," Amanda said. "Water is essential."

Finn nodded. He grabbed Amanda's hand and they walked into the jungle.

The whole jungle was big. It was full of trees and bushes. Finn and Amanda made sure to stay away from thorn bushes and poison ivy, and anything they knew that they shouldn't touch.

They looked up at the trees. They were searching for fruit or anything they could eat.

"Ow!" Amanda yelled. She grabbed her neck.

Finn turned around.

"What?" he said.

"A fly," she said. "It bit me."

"Yeah," sighed Finn. "It's because you're wet. Watch out, those flies bite you when you are wet and hot."

Amanda nodded.

* * *

They continued to walk until they saw something rustling in the bushes.

Amanda began to step behind Finn.

Finn slowly stepped forward to look at what was in it.

Then something popped out. Amanda screamed at first, until she saw what it was.

It was a cute little monkey.

"Awwww!" Amanda squealed.

Finn smiled.

"A Capuchin monkey," Finn said. "Just like the one from _Night at the Museum_."

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of screeching. They looked up and gasped.

Thousands of Capuchin monkeys stood in the trees. They stared down at them.

"They're no aggressive thank goodness," said Finn.

Suddenly, something hit Finn on the head.

He looked down. It was a banana.

Finn stared up as the monkeys began to throw a bunch of bananas down.

"They're not aggressive at all!" said Amanda. "They're so kind!"

Finn and Amanda grabbed as many bananas as they could and then continued to walk. Their new friends screeched at them, and they assumed they were saying goodbye.

"We have food," said Finn. "Now we need water. Fresh water."

* * *

Finn and Amanda walked for what seemed like miles. They weren't even sure they knew were the beach was.

Amanda began to slow down.

"My legs are killing me," she complained. She dropped some of her bananas.

"Come on babe," Finn said grabbing her. "You can make it!"

Suddenly, the two began to hear a sound. A loud sound. Like rushing water.

"A waterfall?" asked Amanda.

"When there's a waterfall there's fresh water!" Finn said.

Amanda got up and followed the sound with Finn.

Soon they found themselves staring at a giant waterfall, with water rushing into a crystal clear pond.

Amanda and Finn sat down by the stream and began to drink the water. It was cold and refreshing. Just perfect.

After they drank, they began to eat their bananas. They sat next to each other against a rock.

"Delicious," said Amanda.

"You said it!" said Finn.

Finn then stared up and saw something that caught his eye. Something behind the waterfall.

"I think I see a cave!" said Finn.

"Really?" asked Amanda.

"Perhaps we can use that for temporary shelter?" asked Finn.

"That's great!" Amanda said. "And it will be easy to find because of the loud waterfall!"

Finn helped Amanda up and they walked over to a pathway leading up to the cave.

* * *

It was dark in the cave. It was also slightly cold.

"I'll find sticks to make a fire," said Finn. "Then after we rest we can continue exploring."

Amanda nodded and Finn walked out, leaving her alone.

He returned a few minutes later with a bunch of sticks.

They set them up in a pile and Finn began to rub to sticks together. After a while, he got a spark going, and the fire lit up.

Warmth began to fill the cave. Amanda and Finn rested next to each other.

Amanda stared at the fire.

"Hey!" she said. "I have an idea!"

"What?" asked Finn.

"We should find the tallest mountain or place on this island, and then make a big pile of sticks there," she said. "Then if we see a ship pass by, we light it and signal them to come and help."

"That's perfect!" Finn said. "I'm so lucky to have a smart girlfriend!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and began to kiss Finn.

"I'm glad to have a brave and strong boyfriend," said Finn.

"I don't know about strong, but definitely brave," said Finn.

Amanda smiled and they began to kiss each other again as the cave filled up with warmth and the sound of the waterfall soothed them.

* * *

**I just started writing this story today, and I am already on chapter 3! Can you believe it. I am afraid this whole story writing thing has taken over my video game obsession! I kinda don't like that. I need to play video games again!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Trouble Starts

Finn woke to a cold chill up his spine.

He sat up immediately. He was on the ground of the cave.

"I must have fallen asleep," said Finn. "Right Amanda?"

She didn't reply. Finn looked over. She wasn't there.

"Amanda!?" Finn yelled.

He looked in front of him. The fire was out, but something was written in the ashes.

Finn looked at the message.

"Went to get more wood. Be back soon honey. Amanda."

"No, no, no! Amanda!" Finn cried. He blew the message away.

"We promised each other to stay together!" he said as he walked out of the cave. "No matter the situation, even if I am asleep, we stay together! That is the only way I can protect you and we can protect each other!"

He walked down the pathway and into the jungle.

He walked for a while, calling Amanda's name.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled out. He got no reply.

"AMANDA!" he yelled louder. Still no response.

His stomach began to ache. He was scared beyond belief. He felt sick.

"What if something bad happened to her?" he said to himself. "What if she was mauled by a wild animal?"

He shook the thought out of his head.

"I have to find her! I will find her!" he said to himself.

He continued to walk around, calling for Amanda.

"Amanda!" he yelled again. "If you can hear me, say something!"

* * *

It was very faint, but he could hear a voice. And it belonged to Amanda.

"Amanda?" he yelled.

"FINN!" yelled Amanda from a distance. She was in trouble.

Finn dashed over to where Amanda's voice was coming from.

He looked over. Amanda was leaning against a tree.

Finn ran up and kneeled down at Amanda. She looked sick.

"Amanda! What's wrong?" Finn asked.

Amanda pointed down towards her legs. Finn examined it and gagged. It had a huge bit mark on it.

"Snake…poisonous…bit me…dying," said Amanda.

Finn stared at Amanda.

"No you're not!" said Finn. He knew what to do. He had seen it in movies before.

He sunk his teeth into the bit wound, sucking the venom out Amanda. She groaned as Finn bit into her and sucked out poison.

He spat it out numerous times. But he continued to suck it out like a vampire until it was all gone.

Once he was done, he sat up and stared at Amanda. She was looking weak still.

"Amanda?" he asked. "Please be okay!"

"I'm…fine…Finn," she said. "I just need…a little nap."

She then fell asleep.

Finn smiled at her and rubbed her head.

He then noticed the stick and wood right next to Amanda.

He picked up the wood and put it in Amanda's lap. He then picked up Amanda and began to walk to where he heard the waterfall.

As he was walking, he felt a drop of water on his face. And then another and another dripped down as it began to rain.

"Oh great," Finn said.

Luckily he found a space under a huge tree that they could take shelter in. It was like a little secret hideout.

Finn wanted to sleep. He felt so tired. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't fall asleep and let Amanda leave again.

* * *

An hour later the rain stopped. Amanda also woke up.

"Hi Finn," she said. "Good morning."

"Morning?" Finn asked. "It's afternoon."

"Really?" asked Amanda. "Oh yeah!"

Finn chuckled. He then remembered how they ended up here.

"Amanda why did you leave without waking me up?" he asked.

"You looked so peaceful, that I couldn't bear to wake you," Amanda explained.

"Amada the only way we are going to survive is if we stick together," said Finn. "If I didn't show up in time, you would've died from that poison!"

"I'm sorry Finn," Amanda sobbed.

"You have to promise never to leave my side as long as we're on this island," said Finn. "You are only allowed to leave my side if I can still see you."

Amanda replied yes by kissing him on the lips.

"I promise," Amanda whispered.

Finn smiled and hugged her.

"Let's head back to the cave and light that fire again," Finn said.

Amanda smiled and reached out for Finn's hand and grabbed it.

* * *

It was a long walked back to the cave, but they made it.

However, when they got back, little did they know that it was being used.

Amanda stopped Finn before he could go inside.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I hear something inside," said Amanda.

Finn peered inside. There were wild dogs inside the cave, sleeping.

"Great!" said Finn. "Now what do we do?"

"We fight," said Amanda.

"Fight?" asked Finn.

"You can become a hologram, and I can use telekinesis," said Amanda.

Finn smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

He stood in front of the entrance to the cave.

"Hey you filthy mutts!" yelled Finn.

The wild dogs woke up and stared at Finn. They saw him and snarled.

They then began to bark. Finn knew they were planning strike.

Finn closed his eyes and thought about pure light. He thought about a train speeding towards him.

The dogs charged at him and pounced at him.

Finn became all clear just in time, making the dogs jump right thorough him and into the river below.

Finn and Amanda watched as the current carried the dogs away.

The two smiled at each other in victory, until another wild dog snuck up behind them and scratched Finn's back!"

"OW!" yelled Finn.

He fell down as blood dripped down his back.

The dogs snarled and pounced at Finn again.

This time, after he jumped, he was held in midair. Amanda held him up in the air with her powers.

"You little bastard!" she yelled. "Go pick someone your own species!"

She threw the dog into the lake to join the others who were washed away.

Amanda bent down and examined Finn's back. Blood dripped down it.

"Dear god," said Amanda. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Amanda ran down to the lake and used her powers to carry water back and wash Finn's back with it. He groaned as the water touched the cuts.

"Easy now," Amanda said. "Don't cry."

"Me? The great leader of the Kingdom Keepers? Cry?" Finn stammered. "I don't think so!"

Amanda smiled and rested Finn against the cave wall.

She lit the fire again, let warmth flow through the cave.

She sat back next to Finn and smiled.

"Oh that reminds me!" she said. "I got something for us to share."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mango.

"I found them," she said.

Finn smiled and took a bite out of it. Amanda then did.

"Delicious!" Finn said! "But you do know we can't just eat fruit. We may have to hunt animals and eat meat."

"Finn you know I am a vegetarian," said Amanda.

"In this case," Finn said. "It's either be a vegetarian, or die. I am sorry, but there might be no other choice."

Amanda sighed.

"I guess I could settle for like fish," she said.

Finn patted her on the back.

"Atta girl," said Finn.

They finished the mango, and then fell asleep, next to each other, peacefully.

* * *

**Oh boy! The trouble has begun. Did you think there was only going to be love in this story. You thought wrong, there is also fighting and tragedy. This story will feature a big villain, and it's not an Overtaker. Stay tuned to find out what it is.**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Fishing and Disaster

Finn and Amanda woke up on top of each other.

They smiled as they kissed each other good morning, or actually good evening.

The sun was beginning to set. Finn and Amanda stared at the sun setting over the horizon.

Other than Amanda, Finn thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Finn and Amanda's stomachs began to growl.

"Looks like we slept through lunch," said Amanda.

Finn shrugged.

"We should find something to eat," said Finn. "Before it gets dark."

"But what can we eat?" asked Amanda.

"We could try fishing," said Finn.

"How?" asked Amanda. "We have no fishing rods or bait.

"But we can make spears," said Finn. "We can use the big sticks and rocks to make spears."

"Great!" said Amanda. "We'll be just like Indians!"

"Or perhaps Tarzan and Jane," said Finn.

"Tarzan never did spearfishing," said Amanda.

"I know," said Finn. "But ever since we got on this island I've felt like we're Tarzan and Jane."

Amanda smiled and picked up two sticks. She then handed Finn a pointy rock.

Finn began to scrape the end of the stick until it was sharp as a sword. He pricked his finger with it to check it. It was sharp enough.

When Amanda was done, she did the same.

The both stood up and began to walk into the Jungle.

"We have to make it back here before the sun goes down," said Finn. "We might get lost, and who knows what creatures or animals live on this island?"

"Well we already fought wild dogs," said Amanda.

"But there's bound to be more than just that," said Finn.

Amanda nodded and walked off with Finn.

* * *

They walked for a while, keeping an eye on the sun.

They soon found a lake with a rushing current, and fish swimming in it.

"Let's go," said Finn. "And try not to slip. That water looks rough."

Amanda nodded. Both of them slipped their shoes and socks off and as well as their pants.

They stood in their shirts and underwear and then stepped into the water.

It was cold. Amanda shivered at first, but then got used to it.

The fish kept swimming around the place. It was hard to keep up.

They got to a place where the water was up to their thighs and stood ready.

Finn spotted a fish and then thrust his spear down. He stabbed the fish, the spear impaling it.

He pulled it out and cheered. Amanda smiled, and then caught a fish of her own.

She showed it to Finn and he stuck his thumb up.

Then continued to spear catch fish, putting them one by one on their sticks.

All was going well, until disaster decided to strike.

* * *

Amanda was chasing a fish, when she accidentally stepped on a stonefish. It stabbed her foot and injected venom into her.

"OW!" yelled Amanda. "Stonefish!"

Finn darted around at the word stonefish, knowing that they were poisonous.

"Amanda are you all right?" he called.

"No…" Amanda said. "I stepped on a stonefish."

"Oh no!" said Finn. He darted over to Amanda.

She tried to walk over, but she slipped on a rock, and fell into the water, letting the current pull her away.

"AMANDA NO!" Finn yelled.

He watched as she was pulled down stream. He darted out of the water and ran on the side, watching Amanda get pulled through the rushing water.

Amanda could feel herself getting sick by the poison. She held onto her spear with fish on them as she rushed down small river falls.

She went under constantly, almost feeling like she was going to drown.

She burst out of the water gasping for breath, but them went back under.

"I'll save you!" yelled Finn.

Suddenly, he could hear something loud. A sound that at this point was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He looked ahead and saw a huge waterfall.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

He dashed to the end of the path. He almost lost her once, and he would not lose her again.

He could see her rushing down the water, heading towards the waterfall.

Finn looked around for what he could do or use. He then noticed a bunch of vines.

"That's it!" he said. He quickly pulled the vines off the tree and threw then into the water.

"Amanda grab on!" yelled Finn.

Amanda saw the vine and quickly grabbed it with one hand. She was about a foot away from going over the waterfall.

Finn pulled as hard as he could. The current was too strong though. He couldn't pull her out.

He then saw the vine beginning to break. He had to get her out fast.

"Amanda pull yourself out!" Finn yelled. "Use two hands!"

"I can't!" she yelled. "I'll lose my fish!"

"It's either lose your fish, or lose your life!" yelled Finn. "Choose now!"

Amanda groaned. She didn't want to die.

She let go of her spear and let it drop over the waterfall.

She then began to use two hands to pull herself out of the water on the vine.

She grabbed the rocks on the surface and Finn pulled her out.

They both sat on the edge of the riverbank, panting.

"You saved me, again," said Amanda. She kissed him softy.

"I'll always save you," said Finn. "No matter what."

Amanda then groaned. She held her foot.

Finn examined it. It was filled with venom.

"Hot water!" Finn said. "You need hot water! Heat instantly kills Stonefish venom!"

He quickly picked up Amanda and his spear with fish. He ran back and grabbed their clothes and made a mad dash back to the cave.

* * *

When they got there, the sun was almost gone. He had to find a couple of items.

He quickly started a fire and rested Amanda's foot near it.

"That should help while I go find a couple of items," said Finn.

"Come back safely," said Amanda.

Finn nodded and ran off.

He can back 20 minutes later as the sun was almost gone.

He was carrying an empty coconut shell filled with water.

He held it over the fire for a while. When it felt hot, he carefully placed Amanda's foot in it. She groaned in pain.

"I know, I know," said Finn. He was glad the shell was big for her whole foot.

"If my calculations are correct," said Finn. "It should be healed in about 24 hours."

Amanda chuckled.

"Where did you learn all this medical stuff?" she asked.

"From Philby," Finn said. "And some also came from movies."

Amanda sat back and sighed as her foot soaked in the water.

"Too bad we don't have a bucket, or any kinds of supplies," said Amanda.

"We'll just have to make do with what we can find, or make," said Finn. "But know we might get the chance to actually be like Tarzan and Jane."

Amanda laughed as Finn slipped his clothes back on.

"You do know that Tarzan had a tree house," she said.

Finn frowned.

"Oh yeah," he said. "But not at first!"

"True," said Amanda.

Finn clapped his hands together.

"Now lets get dinner started," he said.

* * *

Amanda watched as Finn held his spear with fish over the fire.

"I will definitely share with you because you lost yours," he said to her.

After he held it for a while, he decided it was ready.

He placed a bunch of them in Amanda's lap. She stared at them as Finn held one of his up.

"Bon appétit!" Finn said and bit into his fish.

She watched as he ate. She held up one fish and then reluctantly bit into it.

It wasn't bad. She enjoyed it. And Finn could tell.

"You see?" he asked. "Not that bad."

Amanda laughed and finished her fish.

A little bit later they finished eating. They were stuffed. Fish skeletons littered the ground.

"We may find use for these," said Finn.

Amanda nodded as she put her pants back on. The poison was definitely gone, but the cut was still there. Finn had wrapped it up with a piece of his shirt he ripped off.

The sun was still barely up, so Finn picked up Amanda and they got to watch it finish setting.

After the sun was gone, they stared at the dark sky.

"Well I guess this officially marks our first day of being stranded on this island," said Amanda.

"We might actually just make it!" said Finn happily.

"Oh we are definitely going to make it," said Amanda full of assurance.

Finn smiled and brought Amanda back inside, where they fell asleep soon after.

The first day of being stranded, had passed.

* * *

**The trouble, but also good things, keeps coming. Once again Amanda got poisoned and almost died, but Finn yet again rescued her. You wonder, will Finn ever need to be rescued by Amanda? Anyway, next chapter will have…WAIT! I won't tell! Sorry! Not giving spoilers! You'll just have to wait!"**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Finn's First Fight

Finn woke up the next morning. He could feel a slight breeze up his spine. It was expected to happen, while sleeping with no blanket, in a cave.

He stared out towards the waterfall in front of the cave. The sun was coming up. It looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as his girlfriend sleeping right next to him.

He kissed Amanda gently on the cheek, careful not to wake her up.

His stomach grumbled.

"Damn!" Finn said in his mind. "I'm constantly getting hungry on this island!"

He stared at Amanda. He gulped.

"I'll just got look for fruit," said Finn.

He grabbed his spear and crept out of the cave and headed into the jungle in search of food.

He promised himself he would try to find breakfast fast so Amanda wouldn't wake up and see him gone.

* * *

He walked for a while and had no luck finding fruit.

He rested against a tree, letting sunlight hit his skin.

He almost fell asleep when he snapped awake and stood up.

"No, no!" he said to himself. "Are you fucking kidding me? No falling asleep!"

He was about to continue searching when he heard something that made him freeze immediately in his tracks.

It was silent, but still sent a chill up Finn's spine. It was a growl.

Finn swore that every time he felt a chill that Maleficent was probably nearby.

But that was impossible. Maleficent was dead.

And standing behind him was a tiger.

He faced the cat that snarled at him.

Finn's heart was beating like a drum. He was standing face to face with a vicious beast.

And now he stood prepared to fight the cat.

* * *

The tiger bent down preparing to strike.

Finn knew with the amount of fear in him, he couldn't go all clear.

He would just have to fight with his speed and spear.

"Come on you pussy!" yelled Finn, mocking the tiger.

The tiger roared and pounced at Finn.

Finn quickly jumped out of the way before the tiger could sink his claws into him.

It quickly turned around and began to walk in circles. Finn did the same.

He didn't feel like Tarzan at the moment anymore. Now he felt like he was in _The Jungle Book_. He was Mowgli and the tiger was Shere Khan.

Now if only Bagheera or Baloo was there to help.

The tiger's roar interrupted his thoughts. It pounced again and Finn stepped back.

This time it proceeded to constantly slash at Finn. Finn kept stepping back, not wanting to be ripped to shreds.

Soon he found himself against a tree. The tiger roared again.

Finn, with all his courage, hit the beast on the head hard with his spear.

That only made things worse.

The tiger roared again and slashed at Finn, scratch his side.

Finn groaned in pain. He pressed his hand against where the tiger clawed him.

The tiger then pounced on him. It pinned him to the ground.

Finn attempted to hold him off by pushing his stick against the tiger who pushed down.

Finn kicked the tiger, attempting to get it off him.

The tiger snapped his jaws at him, attempting to bit his head off.

Finn held his spear against the tiger's throat, attempting to probably choke it.

Soon the tiger began to cough, most likely choking, as Finn wanted it to. It got off him and made coughing sounds.

Now was Finn's chance!

He yelled and hit the tiger with his spear.

It growled and stepped back. He continued to hit it a bunch of times before attempting to stab it.

The tiger, tired of being hit, slashed at Finn and knocked his spear out of his hands and clawed his legs.

Finn fell back from the impact and onto the ground. He stared up at the tiger, which was bending down. It was preparing to pounce on him again, and this time kill him for good.

Finn quickly looked behind him and saw the spear.

He began to crawl to it as the tiger began to run towards him.

He screamed at the cat dashing towards him and then with all his strength, he lunged at the spear and grabbed it.

He turned around and saw the tiger jump at him. He pointed his spear at the tiger and prepared for impact.

The tiger got impaled by the spear and fell right on top of Finn, lying motionless on the ground.

All was silent at first. Neither the tiger nor Finn stirred or made a sound.

Then Finn emerged victorious from under the tiger, pushing him off of him and staring at it. It was dead. He killed it. He killed one of the most vicious beasts in the world, with just a spear and no guns or protection.

"I won…" Finn sighed. "Now I really feel like Mowgli…"

He stared at the tiger again. He pulled the spear out of it.

"And here's my reward," he said. "Breakfast."

He then lifted the tiger's body onto his back and started to walk back to the cave, intending to cook it for him and Amanda.

It was really heavy. Finn felt like his back was going to snap in two from its weight.

But Finn managed. He always did.

* * *

He could see the cave in his sight.

Finn walked up, with the tiger still on his back. He slowly walked up the pathway, being careful not to fall back from the tiger's weight.

He peered into the cave. Amanda was still fast asleep.

He smiled. It was time for her to wake up.

"Breakfast!" yelled Finn.

Amanda woke up slowly. She yawned loudly and then stared at Finn.

Her eyes popped open when she saw what was on his back. She screamed.

"TIGER!" Amanda yelled.

"No! No! Amanda calm down!" Finn yelled. "It's dead!"

"What?" asked Amanda as she rubbed her eyes.

"I killed it," Finn said proudly. "I brought it back for us to eat."

"You killed that!?" said Amanda in an astonished tone. "When? How?"

"This morning," said Finn. "I woke up before you and decided to find fruit for us to eat, but instead I ran into this guy."

"And you fought it?" asked Amanda. "And killed it?"

"Damn right I did!" said Finn. "And got scratched a little bit."

He walked into the cave and sat the tiger down. He then groaned and examined his injuries.

"Oh let me se you!" Amanda said as she tried to pull Finn over to examine his wounds.

"No! I'm fine," said Finn. "It's just a scratch or two."

He smiled.

"Finn…" Amanda said sternly.

Finn frowned and sighed.

"Okay," he said.

He lifted his shirt and let Amanda examine the scratch on his side. She then examined his leg.

She used the water from yesterday in the coconut shell that was now cold to clean the blood off. It stung Finn, but it was worth it.

"There you go," she said when she was done. "Now you're all right."

Finn rolled his eyes. He crawled over to the fire.

"Let's cook this and eat it!" he said.

"Finn!" Amanda said. "I said I was a vegetarian!"

"Amanda, you're going have to try new things on this island if we hope to survive!" said Finn.

"But…" Amanda sighed.

"No buts!" Finn yelled. "Vegetarian or not, you're going to have to do whatever it takes to survive! Even if it means eating meat!"

Amanda stared at the tiger and then at Finn.

"Alright," she sighed.

Finn had started the fire and cooked the tiger bit by bit. He couldn't hold it over the fire because it was too heavy and big and the fire was too small.

Eventually, he got every piece cooked. He handed a bunch to Amanda and gave himself some as well.

"Dig in!" said Finn happily.

Amanda rolled her eyes as she began to eat. It wasn't that it tasted bad, in fact it tasted really good. It was that she hated eating animals or other life.

After they finished eating, then placed the bones with the other ones from the fish.

Finn afterwards began to make use of the bones. He attached a bunch to his spear, making it sharper and stronger.

He had gotten Amanda a new spear and did the same with hers.

After he was done, they stared at their newly upgraded weapons.

They stared at each other and then kissed.

"I never gave you your good morning kiss," said Finn.

"Neither did I," said Amanda.

"Now," Finn said as he gripped his spear. "Let's do some exploring!"

Amanda nodded and smiled as they walked out of the cave and into the jungle.

* * *

**Awesome! Finn's first battle on this island. But be warned, this is not the only battle. There will be many more! But like I said, I won't give away anything!**

**Anyway, I couldn't upload this when I finished it because my account server was unavailable for some reason. It really annoyed me!**

**But all I had to do was wait, and now I was able to upload it.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Mud Bath

Finn and Amanda walked around for a while, exploring the jungle.

They gazed upon the many tree and vines. If they were able to reach them, they would've swung on them, well at least Finn would.

They could see so many animals. They saw monkeys, birds, reptiles, and even an elephant.

This island was huge and beautiful.

Soon they reached an opening that lead to a huge river.

Amanda walked over to the riverbank and began to drink some of the water.

Finn looked on the other side of the lake. He could see giraffes, zebras, and wildebeest. They were drinking water.

Finn smiled. Then he frowned.

"Excuse me for a second Amanda," Finn said. "I need to use the bathroom."

Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Amanda said.

"Don't let yourself get into trouble as well," Finn joked.

Amanda smiled.

Finn walked into the woods.

He found a tree and then faced it.

He was glad no one was around to see him.

After he finished his business, he pulled his pants up and smiled.

* * *

Then the sound of Amanda screaming broke that smile.

He turned around. That sound was Amanda in trouble.

"Oh no!" said Finn. "Amanda!"

Finn quickly ran back towards the lake

When he got there, he quickly looked around. Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

"FINN!" yelled Amanda's voice.

Her voice was right in front of him. He couldn't make out where it was though.

"DOWN HERE!" she yelled. "Help…"

Finn looked down and shrieked. Amanda was stuck in a pool of mud near the water. The thick black mud was almost up to her thighs. She tried to reach over to grab the side, but she couldn't.

"Help me…" she sighed. "Please! It feels like quicksand!"

"Oh dear god!" Finn said running to the edge of the riverbank. "Hold on!"

He got down on his knees and reached out for her hand.

"Reach Amanda!" Finn yelled. "I can't grab it!"

"Neither can I!" yelled Amanda. "I can't move!"

"Just stretch it out!" yelled Finn.

"Who do you think I am!?" Amanda yelled "Elastigirl!?"

"God damn it!" yelled Finn. "I can't reach you!"

"Then find something that I can grab!"

Finn had to do something fast. The mud was now up to the bottom of her chin.

"Just hang on and keep your hands above your head!" Finn yelled.

"Please hurry!" Amanda said. She was now crying.

"Must think!" Finn said to himself. If he tried to get in to save her, he would just sink as well.

He couldn't reach her and she couldn't reach him. And now the mud was up to the bottom of her lip.

Finn looked behind him and saw what he needed. Tree vines.

"Hold on Amanda!" Finn said. "I found what I need. Just keep your mouth closed and hands high!"

Amanda nodded with tears still running down her face.

He ran up to the tree and grabbed the vines. He tugged tightly and pulled them down, off the tree.

"You're going to be fine Amanda!" Finn yelled. "I am coming to…HOLY FUCK! NO!"

Amanda's head was now fully under the mud. Only one hand still stuck out.

"Oh my god!" Finn said.

He didn't know what to do. He had to think of something though. If he didn't, Amanda would drown.

He then had an idea, and he thanked god that it popped into his mind.

He tied the vine around his waist tightly and then tied it to a tree tightly.

He then jumped into the mud and grabbed Amanda's hand.

He felt himself sinking into the thick goo, but he would not let Amanda die.

He pulled and pulled until Amanda came right out, covered from head to toe in mud.

He held her tightly and pulled himself out of the mud. They were both safe and alive.

* * *

Finn laid Amanda on the ground. She wasn't breathing.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. "AMANDA!"

He pressed down on her chest. It didn't work.

He then attempted to give her mouth-to-mouth. Her lips were covered with mud, and it tasted gross.

Even though it was gross, it worked. Amanda woke up coughing.

"Amanda!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn…" she said weakly. "You saved me…"

"I always will," said Finn. "No matter what I would die for you."

He then gave her a muddy kiss. They kissed and kissed, no matter how gross it was.

After they finished kissing, Finn helped Amanda up. He stared at her, covered in mud.

"You look like you're wearing a mud suit," Finn said.

Amanda looked at herself, and just burst out laughing.

Finn started to laugh too.

"Let's go back," said Finn. "You'll need to take a bath and wash your clothes."

Amanda nodded and began to walk back with Finn, leaving a little trail of mud behind her.

* * *

**Mud! Mud! I really hate mud! And so did Finn and Amanda! And if you are, then welcome to the club. Finn has saved Amanda once again. Will the trouble ever end? Of course not. This is still only the beginning. Stay tuned for more!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Romeo & Juliet

Finn helped Amanda all the way back to their "home."

Amanda left a trail of mud all the way. She was covered head to toe.

Finn didn't care that his hands were getting muddy. He promised himself that he would help Amanda in any way as long as they are on this island. He would not lose her.

Soon they reached their waterfall cave. They stared at the lake that the waterfall fell into.

"All right Amanda," Finn said. "I'll leave you to take your bath and clean your clothes."

Finn began to walk up towards the cave.

"Wait! Finn!" Amanda yelled.

Finn turned around.

"Yes?" asked Finn.

"Would you…you know…like to join me?" she asked. "You have mud on yourself a little."

Finn eyebrows went up. He gulped.

"Um…" he stammered. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just wait until you finish."

Amanda frowned. She thought for a second, and then smiled.

"Oh! Ow!" Amanda yelled. "I think I'm still feeling weak from the mud. I need someone to help bathe me!"

Finn chuckled.

"Nice try Amanda," Finn said.

"Finn!" Amanda complained.

"Look!" said Finn in a stern voice. "It's no that I don't want to, it's just that I am afraid of making a, mistake."

Amanda knew what he was talking about. But she wouldn't give up.

"Finn," she said. "Do you love me?"

Finn was surprised by the question.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"Do you love me Finn?" Amanda asked again.

"Yes!" Finn said happily. "I love you with all my heart. I would literally give my heart to you if the Evil Queen ripped yours out."

Amanda smiled.

"Then prove it," she said. "Prove how much you love me. Take a bath with me."

Finn sighed. He knew he couldn't say no.

He then had a good idea. He smiled.

"Only if you undress me," said Finn.

Amanda squealed and ran up to him.

She began to slowly pull his shirt off, exposing his bare and somewhat muscular chest.

As Amanda did that, Finn proceeded to take off Amanda's shirt and unclip her bra, seeing her breasts for the first time ever.

After they did that, they moved on to the lower half, taking off their pants and underwear completely.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, letting one another see their naked bodies for the first time ever.

They then grabbed their muddy clothes and jumped into the pond.

* * *

They let themselves soak in the cool water for a little bit. All the mud on Amanda began to fill the pool, but then float down the stream.

They decided to clean their clothes first so that they could dry them and hopefully they would be dry when they were done bathing.

They ran their clothing under the waterfall, scrubbing hard to get the mud off, especially Amanda.

The whole time, Finn could not stop staring at Amanda. Even though her head and bits of her body were covered in mud, she was still so beautiful when she was fully naked, for him and only him to look upon. No one, not even her sister, could see her. Her body was Finn's. And his was Amanda's.

Mud began to fill the pond. It circled everywhere, but then flowed down the stream.

After a while, they managed to get every bit of mud off their clothes. They laid them out in the sun to dry.

They then stared at each other and smiled.

"Now it's our turn," said Finn.

"Want to clean each other? asked Amanda.

Finn smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said.

Amanda giggled and walked up to Finn. Together, they held hands and walked up the waterfall and let the rushing, cool, water rain down on them.

They embraced each other and instead of cleaning each other, which the waterfall ended up doing, they ran their hands across their bare skin and started to kiss.

Finn had never enjoyed kissing Amanda more than he did now. It felt like he was kissing her in the pouring rain.

Finn ran his hand across Amanda's bare back. It was so smooth now that the mud came off. He almost never wanted to let go of her.

Amanda the whole time cried tears of joy. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe she was so happy to be in this moment. Either way, she never felt happier than she did now.

Finn then picked up Amanda and made them both fall into the stream and underwater. They both laughed as they began to wrestle and splash each other.

They played around in the water as the sun shined down on them. They never had felt happier in their lives then they did now.

* * *

After a while, they both were lying down naked on the grass, letting the sunshine dry them off.

Finn looked over and stared at Amanda.

"I truly love this island," he said to himself. "But I do miss home, and I know we can't stay forever. I am just glad we get this time to be alone with each other."

Amanda stared into Finn's shimmering green eyes.

"I wish I could stay here forever," she said in her mind. "But I know that Finn's parents are still worried sick. And I can't leave my sister alone in life. Oh well, at least we can enjoy this while it lasts."

They both smiled and kissed each other's lips.

"So…" said Finn. "What couple are we like now? Ariel and Eric? Tarzan and Jane still? Milo and Kida, who actually did swim together?"

Amanda shook her head.

"I think we have actually always been like Romeo and Juliet," she said. "We don't always have to be Disney, we can be other things."

Finn smiled.

"Romeo and Juliet," he said. "I love it. And I love you, forever."

"As do I," said Amanda. "My heart will always belong to you."

They smiled and stared back at the sky. This was mostly likely the best day ever for both of them.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! I had this love chapter made especially for this occasion. Love, what is love you ask? Love can be many things. Love can be peace and happiness. So people think it is their greatest weakness and that others can manipulate them with it. Now that is just cruel. But on this day, there is none of that. There is only joy, happiness, and so much kissing.**

**I, Hades, am spending this day with my girlfriend, The Evil Queen, and I know we will be doing a lot of kissing. This will be our first Valentine's Day together. I hope you enjoy your Valentine's Day as well. Spend it with your girlfriend, boyfriend, best friends, or even your family. It doesn't matter, because it is true love!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you will enjoy this day. Tell me what you plan to do for Valentine's Day.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Ghost Story

Later that night, Finn and Amanda sat around the fire in their cave and ate the food they hunted for.

Amanda was now used to eating meat. She actually enjoyed it.

They spent so much time and patience trapping or hunting animals, but it was all worth it. And they couldn't have done it without each other.

After they ate they stared at the fire, thinking of someway to occupy themselves.

"What do you want to do?" asked Finn. "I'm not tired yet."

Amanda thought for a while. Then she had an idea.

"How about you tell a ghost story?"

Finn looked at Amanda.

"A what?" Finn asked.

"A ghost story, or a spooky story," Amanda said. "It has to be made up."

"Why me?" asked Finn.

"Because I never saw a horror movie," Amanda said. "And besides, I have entertained you a lot while being trapped here. Now you entertain me."

Finn thought for a while. And then he smiled

"Okay then," he said. "Let me make up one."

"Take your time," Amanda said as Finn thought.

It took a while, but Finn managed to make up a good ghost story.

"This is a story that I like to call, the Devil's Mansion," Finn said. **(Just to let all of you know, I made this story up for the chapter)**

Amanda smiled.

"Let's hear it," she said. "I'm ready."

Finn chuckled, and then began to tell the story.

* * *

_Somewhere in the darkest forest in the world, there was an abandoned house. A mansion, in the middle of the woods._

_People called it, The Devil's Mansion._

_It was rumored that Satan himself haunted the house._

_The people who once lived there claimed to hear voices whispering to them through the walls and floors. They were either sounds of laughter, or sometimes spells being chanted._

_The people soon began to believe, that the house was Satan itself._

_They had decided to sell the house, but they never claimed the house that they bought._

_The day they sold the house was the day that they were never heard from again._

_People had begun to believe what they said, and thought that the house was the one that didn't let them leave, and that Satan had consumed them._

_No one had gone near that house for years, until five teenagers, two girls and three boys, decided to put the myth to the test._

* * *

"Wait!" Amanda said. "Time out!"

Finn stopped talking. He looked at her. He believed that he saw a tiny bit of fear I her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Finn. "Too scary?"

"No! Not at all!" Amanda said. "I just wanted to know if the kids in this story are you guys. You said two girls and three boys, meaning Willa and Charlene, and You, Maybeck, and Philby."

Finn chuckled.

"No it is not us," Finn said.

"Okay," Amanda said. "Please continue."

Finn smiled and continued to tell the story.

* * *

_So anyway, these kids wanted to prove that the myth was just bullshit. They planned to stay the whole night in the house, and if nothing happened, then it was all a myth._

_But if the myth was real, well, then they wouldn't live to tell it._

_But that's what they wanted to prove._

_They had told their parents they were going camping in the woods that weekend._

_They went up, and traveled through the thick woods, until they saw the house._

_The leader of the group smiled at the sight of it._

"_Time to prove that this is all a myth," he said._

_They walked up to the house and walked up the porch._

_As the leader was about to open the door, it suddenly shot open itself._

_The kids were surprised, but they decided it was just the wind. After all, it was the middle of a strong winter._

_The kids went inside._

_As they walked inside, they were surprised at what they saw._

_The house on the outside looked like it was abandoned for years, but on the inside, it looked like someone was living there currently. All the furniture was in perfect shape, the electricity and water and heating worked. It was really creeping the kids out._

"_I didn't know the devil was into interior decorating," said the second boy._

"_There is no devil here!" said the first girl._

"_Then how do you explain this?" asked the third boy._

"_Probably was like this when the people disappeared," said the second girl._

"_Well guys," said the leader. "Are we going to prove there is no Satan, or are we going to argue about interior decorating?"_

_After a while the kids settled in. Everything was fine._

_They heard no laughter or whispering, no moving of the house. It was quiet as a mouse, except for the kids who were making noise._

_They practically wrecked the house._

_When nightfall came, the kids chose rooms to sleep in. The first girl slept with the leader, just in case. Everyone else got separate rooms, except for the third boy who slept on the couch._

_The leader smiled before he fell asleep._

"_The devil living in this house," he laughed. "If he did really live in it, he would have done something when we either approached the house, or wrecked his, or the house's furniture. Complete and utter bullshit!"_

_He then fell fast asleep._

_Little did he know that he had just aggravated the beast even more. And now, it was his time to strike._

* * *

Finn stopped and stared at Amanda. She was looking more terrified now. Finn could see it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Finn asked.

"No! Don't!" Amanda said. "I can handle it! I'm not scared! After all, it's just a story."

Finn nervously stared at Amanda.

"Okay then," he said.

He took a deep breath.

"This story is actually starting to scare me as well a little," he said to himself. "And I just made it up in like 10 minutes."

He looked back at Amanda and started up again.

* * *

_At about 2:00 in the morning, the second girl got up to use the bathroom._

_She walked down the hallway when suddenly she thought she heard something._

"_Come here," it whispered._

"_H…hello?" the girl stammered._

_She followed the voice down the hallway. It led to a closet._

_She timidly opened the door, and stared inside._

_Nothing. There was nothing there. Just pitch black darkness._

_She leaned in forward, but then lost her balance and fell._

_She fell right into the darkness, screaming all the way down, into the endless pit._

_Her scream suddenly woke up everyone, followed by the slamming of the closet door, and a sound that sounded like something swallowing food._

_Everyone gathered in the living room, soon noticing that the second girl was gone._

_They began to search around the house, looking for her. They tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't work._

_Soon, they began to hear it. The sound of laughter. Coming from within the walls of the house._

_They tried to open the doors and the windows, but none of them budged._

"_O…okay…now," said the second boy. "I am officially freaked out now."_

_The leader slapped the boy across the face._

"_Pull yourself together!" he yelled. "It's probably just some thugs messing with us! Pulling pranks on us. Maybe because it's just gangsters living here."_

_Suddenly, the laughing got louder._

"_Nice guess mortal," it said._

_The kids looked around. Where was that voice coming from?_

"_Show yourself!" yelled the third boy. "You don't scare us!"_

_The voice laughed louder._

"_You should be scared. You should be VERY SCARED!" it yelled._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake at the sound of the yelling voice._

_After it stopped, the kids sighed. Then the T.V. turned on and almost gave the kids a heart attack._

_They stared at it. All it showed was a fuzzy screen. Then suddenly, a figure in the shape of a person with horns appeared. It was a black shadow._

"_Who are you?" asked the first girl?_

"_I am the master of this house," it said. "I am the lord of evil. Evil runs through this house. I AM THE HOUSE!"_

_The ground shook again._

"_Welcome to the Devil's Mansion," the voice said. "I am Satan, and the house is me!"_

_The kids screamed in fear._

"_You kids have fallen into my trap, and now you will join your friend whom I already have eaten," Satan said. "You tasty mortals…ARE ALL MINE!"_

_The house began to shake more rapidly. The kids started to hear wood breaking._

_The floor suddenly opened up a pit like an earthquake, revealing what looked like the entrance to a throat._

"_UPSTAIRS!" the leader yelled._

_The kids jumped over the pit, except for the third boy who landed on a piece of broken wood and fell into the pit._

"_DELICOUS!" Satan said as the kids ran upstairs._

_The kids ran to all the upstairs rooms, trying to open the windows._

"_THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" Satan yelled._

_The floor in the room opened up, revealing another pit, which the second boy fell into. _

_The two remaining kids watched as the boy fell into Satan's stomach._

_The leader then grabbed a lamp and threw it at the window. It broke it, glass flying over the place._

_Satan screamed loudly._

"_MY EYE!" he yelled._

_The boy climbed through the window and outside._

_The girl was about to follow when suddenly the window closed up, trapping her inside._

_She screamed for the boy but he couldn't do anything. He watched as flames engulfed her._

_The boy stared at the house. Then suddenly, the house came to life._

_Arms made of wood grew out of both sides of the house. The upper windows became eyes. The front door became a mouth with sharp teeth and fire breathing out._

_The boy screamed and began to run, but Satan grabbed him with his hand._

_He held him in front of his mouth._

"_No one escapes my house," he said. "Welcome, to hell."_

_The boy screamed as Satan threw him into his mouth. He laughed menacingly as the house suddenly reverted back to normal, as if nothing happened._

_Those kids were never heard from again._

* * *

Finn smiled, and shivered after he finished the story.

"So what did you think?" asked Finn.

"I have to admit, it was a little scary," said Amanda.

Finn smiled and curled up next to Amanda.

"It's just a story," said Finn. "Not real."

Amanda smiled. As the fire slowly died out, they both fell asleep.

A few hours later, Amanda woke up screaming in horror.

It woke up Finn too.

"What is it!?" he yelled. "What's wrong!?"

"I had a nightmare," Amanda sobbed. "That Chernabog trapped me in a cage and ate me, and all of us."

Finn stared at Amanda, who was now in tears.

"I think my story really hit you," said Finn.

"Promise me that you will not tell me another scary story," Amanda said.

Finn stared at Amanda.

"Just don't ask me to tell one again," said Finn.

Amanda smiled as Finn kissed her lips. They both fell back asleep again, holding each other tightly to show that they are together and that they won't let anything bad happen.

* * *

**Okay I admit it. This should have been more of a chapter for Halloween and not Valentine's Day, but I already uploaded a Valentine's Day chapter yesterday. I also thought that this would have been a good chapter to develop more story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your Valentine's Day as much as I, Hades, did. I spent this night with my girlfriend, The Evil Queen. We went out for dinner and believe it or not, watched A Haunted House. But it shouldn't really count as scary because it is a comedy.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, shit gets real.**

**Stay tuned and see you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Reenacting Tarzan?

The next morning, Finn and Amanda went through their same routine.

They woke up and went into the jungle to find some breakfast, whether it'd be fruit or meat.

They walked for a while holding their spears, ready to defend themselves at any time.

"Hey look!" Amanda said at some point. She pointed up at the trees.

Finn looked up and saw a bunch of fruit in them.

"Allow me," he said.

He handed Amanda his spear and began to climb up one of the vines.

"Be careful Finn," Amanda said.

"Oh please!" Finn yelled. "While I'm like this, call me Tarzan!"

Amanda laughed slightly. He was kinda like Tarzan.

Finn soon reached a height where the fruit was. Then the fun began.

He began to swing all around, attempting to grab fruit.

He swung around in circles, yelling like Tarzan at the same time. He heard Amanda laughing.

Eventually, he grabbed a mango from a branch.

"Catch!" he yelled to Amanda. He threw the mango down to Amanda and she caught it.

"Thanks!" she yelled.

She was about to bite into the mango when suddenly something grabbed it right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She saw the creature run into the jungle. She took off after it.

She ran until finally she found the thief. It looked like a baby black cat.

The cat growled at her.

"Give it back to me!" she yelled.

The cat hissed.

"I'm not kidding!" she said. "I have powers that you don't want me to use."

The cat hissed again and bit into the mango.

Amanda clutched her fists.

"That's it!" she yelled. "You asked for it you little twerp!"

She ran over and grabbed the mango and tried to pull it out of the cat's teeth.

They both pulled on it. The cat began to meow loudly.

"You stole it from me!" Amanda yelled. "It's mine!"

She was close to getting it, when she heard a growl from the trees.

She let go of the mango and stared into the trees.

In the trees was a whole clan of black panthers.

Amanda began to laugh guiltily.

"On second thought," she stammered. "It's all his! He can keep it! No hard feelings okay?"

The panthers glared at her.

"Why does this feel like _Tarzan_?" asked Amanda. "Only instead of baboons, its fucking panthers!"

She lost her train of thought when she tripped on a tree root.

She heard a loud roar and looked up. The panthers were attacking.

She screamed and stood right up and began to run as fast as she could.

"FINN! HELP!" Amanda yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Finn suddenly heard Amanda scream.

"Amanda!?" Finn asked frantically.

He looked down and saw she wasn't there.

She heard her scream again and looked straight ahead on the ground. He saw her being chased by a bunch of black panthers.

"Oh shit!" Finn yelled.

He had to do something fast. He looked around frantically. And then he looked at his vine.

He looked down and smiled.

"Time for a little reenactment," he said.

He clutched his vine and swung down, heading towards Amanda and the black panthers.

* * *

Amanda ran. Faster than she ever did. Behind her, the panthers were hot on her tail and closing in.

"No!" Amanda said in her mind. "I can't die yet! Not before I see Jess again!"

She could hear the sounds of the panther growling. She turned her head around and looked at them.

She frantically turned her head forward, only to see a cliff up ahead.

"OH…SHITTTTT!" Amanda yelled.

Unable to stop running and unable to turn, she had no choice but to jump off the edge.

She jumped off, expecting to fall to her death, but she didn't.

Amanda opened her eyes and saw that she was flying.

"I'm…flying?" she asked.

"I've got you!" yelled a voice.

Amanda looked up at Finn who was swinging on a vine and holding onto Amanda's shirt.

"Wow!" Amanda said. "You are just like Tarzan!"

Finn just laughed, until the vine reached it's limit and tugged back, making Finn let go of it and sending him and Amanda flying into the sky.

Finn saw that they were headed towards a huge tree branch. He braced himself for landing, and landed perfectly on two feet on the branch.

Amanda fell right into Finn's arms as he caught her.

Finn and Amanda looked around at how high up they were.

"You can put me down now," Amanda said.

"Oh right!" Finn said.

He started to bend down, letting Amanda get off him. She put one foot down, when suddenly they heard growling.

They looked up ahead and saw the panthers climbing up the tree and heading towards them.

"On second thought, PICK ME UP!" Amanda yelled.

Finn quickly picked Amanda up and began to slide down the tree, just like in _Tarzan_.

They slid down swirls, circles, loops, and zigzags. It was making both Finn and Amanda sick.

"Either someone is playing a trick on us," Amanda said as they slid down. "Or this island is actually the home of Tarzan!"

"Wouldn't we have heard his cry already if it was his island?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but then how do you explain the reenactment?" asked Amanda.

"ASK THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!" Finn yelled. "I don't fucking know!"

"Who?" asked Amanda.

Finn didn't have time to reply. A bunch of panthers were coming right at them from the front.

"I've got this!" Amanda said.

She climbed onto Finn's back and sat on his shoulders.

"Amanda you don't have an umbrella!" Finn said referring to Jane from _Tarzan_.

"But I have a push!" Amanda yelled.

She threw her hands back, preparing to use her powers.

Just as the panthers were about to attack, Amanda thrust her hands forward and pushed all the panthers away.

Finn and Amanda laughed as the panthers fell to their deaths.

Just then, one panther that didn't attack pounced on Amanda.

It scared Finn so much, that he couldn't make the next turn and sent them flying through the trees.

Finn managed to grab another vine, but he accidently made Amanda slam into a tree branch, losing his grip on her.

"OH SHIT! NO!" Finn yelled as he looked back. Amanda was dangling on the branch as panthers were climbing onto her.

Finn made a quick turn around just as the branch Amanda was holding onto broke in two, making her and the panthers fall.

Finn grabbed Amanda's hand just in time, but once again, the vine jerked and sent them flying straight towards an open tree trunk in a tree.

Finn landed on both sides of the opening, and then caught Amanda. Unfortunately, when he caught Amanda, the trunk opened up wider, and made him do a split.

He howled in pain.

"Okay…" Finn said while in pain. "I think this island may actually be Tarzan's now. The same thing here happened in the movie."

"FINN LOOK!" Amanda yelled.

Finn looked around. The panthers were closing in, pouncing towards them.

"How can these things climb like monkeys?" Amanda asked.

"They're cats," said Finn. "And cats can climb."

"And maybe you can…RUN!" yelled Amanda.

"Alright, WHERE!?" yelled Finn.

"Do it like the movie!" Amanda yelled. "Into the trunk!"

Finn nodded and brought his legs together, letting himself fall into the open trunk while holding Amanda.

The panther began to follow as the two slid down the trunk.

Finn felt confident, until he remembered what happened in the movie when they went in the trunk.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled. "Hold onto me tightly and don't let go!"

Amanda nodded and gripped him.

"Why do I need…" Amanda started to ask before the trunk split open.

Finn, Amanda, and all the panthers began to fall down to the ground. Amanda screamed loudly.

Then the whole tree trunk broke off the tree and fell down with them.

Amanda screamed as she and Finn fell through the jungle, along with the panthers.

Finn quickly grabbed vines right next to him and gripped them as hard as he could.

He cringed in pain as the vines burned his hands.

Eventually, he got a grip tight enough that it sent them bouncing right back up like a bungee cord.

They landed safely on a tree branch, until they saw the trunk fall right towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Amanda.

Finn turned towards Amanda and pushed himself against her against the tree trunk as if he was a human shield.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" yelled Finn.

The trunk got closer, breaking off other branches on the tree.

Amanda screamed loudly when it hit the branch they were on.

Finn closed his eyes and heard the branch break off. They remained on the part of the branch that was still attached to the tree.

They were safe and alive.

The trunk fell to the jungle floor, along with the panthers that either died when they hit the ground after falling from 100 feet, or got stabbed by branches on the trees.

Either way, they were all dead, except Finn and Amanda.

* * *

Finn and Amanda gasped after all the commotion. Amanda was still held up against tree with Finn in front of her.

They both stared at each other. Finn was really close to Amanda.

Amanda then kissed Finn so hard, that he almost fell.

"You saved me again," she said.

Finn smiled.

"I will always save you," Finn said.

Finn looked around. He knew that they were now far away from their waterfall cave, their temporary home. They were on another side of the island.

"I don't think I like this side," said Amanda. "It looks more dangerous."

"We got no choice," said Finn. "There is no way back to our old home."

Amanda had begun to cry.

"We're going to die," she sobbed. "That cave was our only hope of survival. Now where are we going to find shelter?"

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "Don't think that! Don't you dare think that!"

Amanda looked at Finn.

"We have already survived a wild dogs, a tiger, mud, and now panthers," he said. "If we could survive all of that, then we will surely survive and find new shelter."

Amanda stared at Finn and wiped her face.

She smiled, until it began to rain. She then frowned.

"Well I hope we can find shelter soon," she sighed.

Finn looked down at the tree trunk.

"Perhaps we can use that for the time being," he said. "And there is a lot of meat down there."

Amanda stared down, and then smiled.

"Okay," she said.

She clung onto Finn as he grabbed the vine and slid down.

They ran over to the trunk and ran inside. It kept them perfectly dry.

"When it stops raining, we can use the sticks on these trees to make a fire and cook the dead panthers," Finn said.

"Hey Finn," Amanda said. "Who was the author you mentioned before?"

"Uh, I don't actually know," Finn said.

"Well whoever you are author, thanks a lot for making us lose everything!" Amanda yelled.

She sighed as she lay against Finn and fell asleep. Finn did as well soon after.

* * *

**Hey! I am sorry Amanda! But I had to put tragedy in this story. And I wanted to do a little reenactment of Tarzan. So sorry.**

**Anyway, that was the new chapter. Finn and Amanda now have to find a new home to live in. Will they be able to? Can they still survive? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	11. The Many Dangers of the Jungle

Finn and Amanda woke up a little while later after the rain stopped.

The afternoon sun was shining on the jungle. It glistened through the trees.

Tree trucks and panther carcasses littered the ground around Finn and Amanda.

"Great," said Finn. "Look's like someone's took off with our food."

"We should've eaten them earlier," said Amanda. "I am so hungry."

"Let's go explore this new part of the jungle," said Finn.

"We still have to be careful," said Amanda. "We have no idea what is on this side of the island."

"I know, but we need to find shelter, food, and fresh water," said Finn. "So let's hop to it."

Amanda nodded and stood up, grabbing Finn's hand. The two lovers then walked off into the jungle.

* * *

This part of the island was much more creepier than the other one. It was much darker and they could hear lots of animals making noises.

Amanda gripped onto Finn's arm tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm scared Finn," Amanda said timidly.

"Don't be," said Finn. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Finn smiled, and then he jumped as he saw something rustling in the bushes.

"SWEET JESUS!" Finn yelled and hid behind Amanda.

It turned out just to be a monkey. It looked at the and then climbed up a tree.

"Nothing to be afraid of huh?" asked Amanda.

"Shut up," said Finn.

"Whatever," said Amanda.

Finn took Amanda's hand and they continued walking.

They crossed paths with a bunch of animals while searching for food. They saw elephants, zebras, giraffes, and lots of more. None that were vicious or dangerous, yet.

But soon that began to change.

Then hid in the bushes for a few minutes when they saw a bear in the distance. Finn threw a rock far to trick it. It ran after the sound, giving Finn and Amanda the chance to flee.

As they were running, Amanda ran into something white and sticky and began to scream.

"AHHHHH!" Amanda yelled. "Something jizzed on me!"

Finn ran straight up to her, and saw that it was only a spider web.

"No it's just a spider web," Finn explained.

"I DON'T GIVE A DOODLE!" Amanda yelled. "Get it off me! Please!"

Finn began to pick off webbing by webbing. He gently peeled it off Amanda's innocent flesh and wiped it on a tree.

He was about to get more when he froze.

"Finn?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda," Finn said. "Don't…move…a muscle."

Finn saw a huge spider right on Amanda's head. He reached behind him and grabbed a stick. He crawled towards Amanda and prepared to swing.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"DON'T MOVE!" Finn yelled. "Just don't fucking move!"

"Finn please!" Amanda said.

Finn swung and Amanda shut her eyes. He knocked the spider right off without harming her. He then stepped on it.

"What the hell was that?" asked Amanda as she brushed her hair.

"Me saving you from a spider," Finn said.

"A…a….a…SPIDER!?" Amanda screeched.

"Don't worry!" Finn yelled. "It's dead now! I killed it!"

Amanda sighed in relief.

Finn finished cleaning the webbing off of Amanda. After that they continued to explore and search for essentials.

* * *

They continued to walk through the thick jungle. They were really tired, hungry, and thirsty.

Finn stopped for a moment to let Amanda go use the bathroom.

He waited behind a tree a as she disappeared into the woods.

He waited five minutes, and she wasn't back.

"Amanda?" Finn called. No response.

He began to walk into the woods to find her.

"Amanda!?" Finn yelled more frightened.

He then turned a corner and saw a horrific sight.

A huge boa constrictor had Amanda wrapped up in it's coils and was choking her to death.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. "There's a huge boa constrictor around you!"

Amanda didn't reply. She was being choked. She could hardly breath.

"Oh," Finn said. "You already know that."

He stared at the boa constrictor. He was deathly afraid of snakes. He would scream if he stared at them straight in the eyes, but he couldn't let Amanda die. He wouldn't let her die.

But what could he do? If he tried to pull the snake off Amanda, it would only choke her tighter, killing her faster. He had no blades to cut the snake's head off.

But then on the ground, he noticed a plant called ginseng.

"Ginseng!" Finn yelled. "It's used as a herbal muscle relaxer! Philby told me that!"

He picked one up.

"And because a snake is one big muscle," Finn said. He faced the boa constrictor.

"Hey ugly!" Finn yelled. "You want a piece of me!?"

The snake hissed and lunged at Finn, missing him.

"Is that it?" Finn asked. "I've seen scarier kittens!"

The snake hissed again and then Finn shoved the ginseng down the snake's throat.

The snake hissed and then feel down, losing all its strength. It released Amanda in the process.

Amanda coughed and gasped for breath Finn ran over to her.

"You…saved me!" Amanda gasped. She then kissed Finn's soft lips.

"Save the kissing for later!" Finn yelled. "We might still be in danger!"

He grabbed Amanda's hand and began to run.

"What's going on?" asked Amanda.

"We have to run!" Finn yelled. "Snakes tend to live in…"

Before Finn could finish, three snakes dropped down in front of them and hung from the tree above.

"PACKS!" yelled Finn. "RUN FOR IT!"

Finn and Amanda ran through the jungle while a pack of snakes chased them.

"How do you know so much about snakes?" asked Amanda.

"They are my worst fear!" yelled Finn. "Plus Philby told me some details!"

"Oh right!" yelled Amanda.

They dashed through the jungle and would not stop running, until they reached the edge of a cliff. They looked down at the water below.

"We have to jump!" yelled Finn.

"Are you nuts!?" yelled Amanda. "It's about 100 feet!"

The snakes hissed behind them.

"You were saying!?" Finn asked frantically. "Up for some cliff jumping!?"

"You know what, it is a lovely day for swim!" yelled Amanda.

They clasped hands and jumped off the cliff, fall into the water below.

* * *

They emerged from the lake, completely unharmed. They got on the shore and coughed out water.

"Well that was fun," said Finn.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. She then bent down at the lake.

"Finally!" she yelled. "Fresh water!"

She put her head underwater and drank the crystal clear water. Finn smiled and did the same.

When they emerged, they saw in the reflection of the water trees with fruit on them.

"Jackpot!" yelled Finn.

"Double jackpot!" yelled Amanda.

She pointed ahead at a cave on the other side of the river.

Finn and Amanda grabbed as much fruit as they could as well as a bunch of sticks.

They crossed the river and went inside the cave.

This cave was much different. Little beams of light did shine through cracks in the walls and ceiling. The stones and stalagmites and stalactites glistened from the light. It looked like crystals.

"This will do for now, again," said Finn.

"We should consider building a home out of trees and wood," said Amanda.

"Once we find a good spot we will," said Finn. "But for now let's enjoy what we have."

Amanda smiled and bit into her fruit. Finn did the same.

They drank from coconut shells and fed each other fruit. It was delightful.

* * *

After their brunch, Amanda had decided she was going to take a nap.

"This time we should take turns keeping watch outside," said Finn. "We should keep a lookout for predators or even helicopters that we can signal."

"That is what we should do later or tomorrow," said Amanda. "Find a good and close spot to make a signal fire to signal help if we see it."

Finn nodded. He then walked outside, holding a new spear he made out of a pointy rock, a long stick, and vines.

He sat on a rock and let the afternoon sun shine on him. He could hear Amanda snoring.

"We need to get off the island soon," said Finn. "Otherwise we could be killed by the many dangers of this jungle and island."

He sighed, wondering what his friends or family were doing at this very moment.

* * *

**That is a good question, what are they doing at this moment? Well you will find out next time, for the next chapter will be their POV. It can't all be Finn and Amanda, right? P.S. if anyone knows where I got the snake attack scene from, PM me or put it in the reviews. If you get it right, you will be acknowledged in the next chapter and I will put one thing that you request for any of my current stories in it.**

**See you next update.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Faith

"Has there been any sighting of them yet!?" Mrs. Whitman asked Wayne.

"Not yet unfortunately," the old man replied. "Believe me, we are doing our best to find them."

Mrs. and Mr. Whitman sat in Wayne's apartment with all the other keepers and their families, including Mrs. Nash and Finn's sister, Sarah

"It is usually unlikely that they could've survived that storm in the sea," Wayne said.

"I don't care!" Mrs. Whitman yelled. "I will pay you as much as it takes to not give up this search! My son just lost his best friend, and I will not lose him after that loss!"

She burst into tears, blowing her nose with her handkerchief.

"Honey come here," Mr. Whitman said.

Mrs. Whitman walked over to her husband and cried into his shoulder.

"They'll find him," he said. "I promise you, and if they give up, then I swear to you I will steal either a boat or a helicopter and find them myself."

Mrs. Whitman just stared into her husband's eyes.

"Mommy," said Sarah. "Is big brother going to be all right?"

Mrs. Whitman began to cry. She hugged her crying daughter.

"All we can do is have faith that they are alive and that they will be found," she said.

The other parents were staring at the crying family.

* * *

Meanwhile the police were talking to the keepers. There were news reporters too.

"Are you sure that they weren't pushed?" asked a police officer.

"I told you a thousand times!" Philby said. "Amanda slipped on the wet floor and fell overboard, and then Finn jumped over to rescue her. But then they got separated from us and now we have no idea where they are!"

The police jotted down notes. The keepers didn't want to be interviewed right now. They were too worried for Finn and Amanda.

Out of all the keepers, Jess cried the most.

Charlene hugged the Fairlie that she went as far to call her sister.

Both Amanda and Jess were like family to the keepers. In fact, all of them were like family to each other. Brothers and sisters and even lovers.

"She'll be all right," Charlene said. "We just have to have faith."

"We should have never gone on that cruise!" Jess cried.

"Jess!" Willa said.

"We should have never agreed to go on that cruise!" Jess cried. "My sister would still be alive if we stayed home!" But now…"

"Jess!" Maybeck yelled interrupting her. "Can you hear yourself right now!?"

"This is not your fault!" said Philby. "Nor is it Amanda's or any of ours. This was something that we couldn't control."

Jess stared at her family with tears rushing down her face.

"But how do we know that they are still alive?" she asked.

"I have faith in them," said Willa. "They are still alive I know it. And besides, if they are, then at least they have each other. At least Amanda has Finn."

Jess wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You're right," she said. "At least she's not alone. At least Finn is with her."

She then began to cry again.

"But why couldn't it have been me!?" she cried. "I should've jumped overboard or I should've been the one who fell."

"JESS!" Charlene yelled again.

"But she's my sister," Jess said. "I should be with her."

"You're her little sister," said Maybeck. "She supports you, not the other way around."

"If she was injured or dying, would you know what to do?" asked Philby.

Jess sighed.

"No…" she said.

"Finn is with her, and that is all she needs right now," Philby said. "Her true love protecting her and keeping her alive."

"And she is returning the favor to him," said Willa.

"How do we even know that they are on an island?" Jess asked. "They could still be in the sea, staying afloat, soon to be eaten by sharks."

"JESS!" Charlene yelled. "Stop thinking negatively!"

"But how do we know all of this?" asked Jess.

"Because I have faith in them," said Philby. "I believe that they are on an island right now, waiting for help, possibly kissing."

The keepers chuckled a little.

"And if not, then at least we can have faith that they are alive, but I would rather not think that," said Maybeck.

"Then what should I think?" asked Jess. "Because ever since that day I have not had a good night's sleep."

"You should think about the fact that they are alive and that Disney is doing everything they can to find them," said Philby.

Jess stared at the keepers with her sad eyes. She then brought everyone in together for a hug.

"I love you all," she said. "We are a family, all of us. But it's not complete without Finn and Amanda."

Everyone agreed.

"I will not lose hope or faith," she said. "I will do whatever I can to help find them."

The keepers cheered.

"And so will we," they said.

* * *

**We all must have faith that Finn and Amanda will be okay. I wanted to have a chapter with the keepers because they didn't get much in the beginning, so I gave them a chapter. Coming up in the next chapter we will meet the true villain of the whole story. Stay tuned!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Pirates

After a while, when the sun was starting to set, Finn and Amanda decided that it was time to go find dinner.

"Let's do some hunting," Finn said.

Amanda nodded. She grabbed her spear that Finn made for her and they walked off into the jungle.

They walked for a while, looking for animals to hunt. They saw no signs of them, but they did hear voices.

"What is that?" Amanda asked.

"Sounds like voices," said Finn.

"Animals?" asked Amanda.

"Let's find out," Finn said.

Finn and Amanda began to walk towards the voices. They crept quietly so they wouldn't startle whatever it was making sounds.

As they began to get closer, they realized that it wasn't animals sounds. It was people.

"Oh my god!" Amanda said. "There are people on this island!"

"We may be saved!" Finn cheered.

They both kissed each other in joy and ran through the bushes. They got closer and closer to the sounds.

Soon they began to see lights from the distance.

They excitedly began to run towards the lights, when suddenly they heard something that made them stop cold.

Gunfire.

They skidded to a stop and crept forward. They peered through the bushes, and what they saw made them lose all hope.

* * *

There was a camp with people in it. All of them were Jamaican with dark colored skin. They wore bandanas or bulletproof vests and cargo pants. They were all armed with guns.

They were all pirates. Not the pirates they faced in Disney, but real pirates. Mercenary pirates. Deadly island pirates.

Finn and Amanda cringed at the sight of the bloodthirsty mercenaries.

"Great!" Finn said. "First wild animals and now pirates!"

"Shhhh!" Amanda said. "We absolutely do not want to be caught!"

Finn nodded and they went back to watching the pirates.

"Who do you think is the leader?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," said Amanda.

The pirates began to laugh. Suddenly, a bunch of more pirates came in. They were leading a bunch of people who had bags over their heads.

"Blew these survivors off their boat," said one of the pirates. "You should have heard them scream!"

The pirates laughed.

"Call in the boss," said a muscular pirate. "He'll decide their fates."

Another pirate nodded. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Zé!" the pirate yelled. "We've got some guests!"

Finn and Amanda saw a pirate walk out of a big tent. He was dark skin colored and had a beard and small Mohawk. He wore tan cargo pants and had gun holsters on each side. He had a yellow snakeskin shirt that was open and exposed, revealing his chest with a tattoo on it. He smoked a cigar as well as he walked up to the hostages.

"Remove their masks," the pirate said. "Remove their fucking masks! They deserve to breath their last fucking breaths, unless they can cooperate. Then they get to keep them."

"Yes Zé," said a pirate.

The pirates began to unmask the hostages. They had gags over their mouths and they looked like they were beaten to death. They had blood on their faces and they were crying their eyes out. They looked as scared as Finn and Amanda was.

"Hello boys and girls," Zé said. "My name is Zé Hidalgos. I am the ruler of this island. My island, that you were caught floating off near."

One of the people spoke in a muffled voice. He sounded like he was yelling.

Zé bent down and blew smoke from his cigar in his face.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Zé asked.

The man spoke in a muffled voice again. Zé then pulled a handgun out and shot the man in the head. Everyone screamed and Finn held his hand over Amanda's mouth to prevent her screaming from being heard.

"No I did not," Zé said in a satisfied tone.

The pirates laughed as he holstered his gun.

Zé then turned towards the other hostages.

"There are rules on my island, and you should follow them," he explained. "One, only talk when I give you permission. Two, if you try to run, I will shoot you. And three, if you do not follow any other rules that I will explain, you will be shot, or possibly skinned alive. Do I make myself clear?"

The hostages didn't reply. Zé sighed and took out his gun and then shot one of the female hostages. Amanda screamed louder through Finn's hand.

"He shot a girl!" Amanda said.

"Don't look," Finn said, covering her eyes.

"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" Zé yelled.

Everyone nodded yes rapidly.

"Good," Zé said, as he holstered his gun.

The pirates forced the hostages onto their feet and started to walk them away.

"Take them to the prison, and we'll decide who stays, who dies, and who gets sold," Zé said.

The pirates nodded and walked off. Zé walked back into his hut.

Finn and Amanda began to back away slowly.

"RUN!" Finn yelled.

They dashed off back through the forest and towards the cave.

They stopped for fruit quickly along the way and ran back to the cave.

* * *

Once they got in the cave they sat in darkness for a while.

"That…was…scary," Amanda stammered.

"Who knew that there were pirates on this island?" Finn asked.

"I wish we were still on the other side of the island, the better side," Amanda cried.

Finn pulled Amanda close to him.

"We have to make do with what we have," Finn said. "Just from now on we have watch out not only for wild animals, but those pirates as well. If we cross paths with them, we have to be prepared to fight and possibly kill."

Amanda nodded.

"I'll use my powers if necessary," Amanda said. "But I would like to try to avoid those guys as much as possible, and still be able to have fun with you."

Finn smiled.

"I will do everything I can to make that possible," Finn said.

They bit into their fruit and soon after fell asleep, hugging them close together.

* * *

**Wow! So we finally meet the main villain of the story. Zé Hidalgos. A pirates and OC of mine. If you are going to ask, he is based off of Vaas Montenegro. He is twisted, evil, and insane. And will the two keepers be able to avoid him and avoid capture? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Building a Home

Finn and Amanda spent the night in the cave. It was dark and cold, and Amanda almost got Hypothermia, if Finn did not have to start a fire.

Either way, they made it through the night.

The next morning Finn woke up first. The fire was slowly dying. He yawned and walked outside, staring at the sunrise.

"This island would be paradise," he said in his mind. "If only it wasn't inhabited by pirates.

Amanda woke up a few minutes later. She ran up to Finn and kissed him good morning.

Finn smiled uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"We can't keep living like this," Finn said. "Sleeping in caves and hiding from pirates. These caves could get invaded by animals."

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Amanda.

"I think we should build a tree house or hut," said Finn. "We can keep ourselves warm and not have to live in darkness anymore."

Amanda was surprised.

"But where will we get the supplies?" asked Amanda.

"There are sticks, trees, and huge leaves everywhere," said Finn. "We can also use vines to attach them."

"It won't be enough," said Amanda. "We would need blankets, and possibly nails."

Finn had an idea. He really, really did not like it.

"We could…try to steal from the pirates," Finn said.

"WHAT!?" Amanda yelled.

"It might be the only way!" Finn said.

"But if we are caught, we are dead!" Amanda said.

"Then we go when they are not around," Finn said. "We spy on them and wait for all of them to leave. They have to go out sometime."

Amanda sighed uneasily.

"I hate the idea, but what other choice do we have?" she asked.

Finn hugged Amanda.

"Let's go," Finn said. "And also remember in case of emergency, we can use our powers."

"You mean my power," Amanda said.

"No I have a power too," Finn said. "And you have the same."

Amanda was confused, but then she remembered.

"Oh right! We have the ability to become holograms," she said.

Finn smiled as they snuck through the jungle.

* * *

Soon they made it to the camp. The pirates were asleep.

"Come on!" Amanda whispered. "This is our chance!"

"No wait!" Finn whispered. "Look!"

They looked towards a big tent and saw Zé walk out and yawn.

"Boy!" he yelled. "I slept like a fucking dead body!"

He cackled. It irritated them both.

He pulled out his handgun and shot it twice. All the pirates scrambled out of their tents and surrounded Zé.

"Alright you fuckers!" Zé said. "It's time for some hunting, both in the jungle and out at sea. Huck will take half of you out to sea and I will take the rest out to the jungle. We must find more stuff and more people for trading and selling. Time equals money! Tons of it! Let's go you motherfuckers!"

The pirates roared and all ran out of the camp. Now it was deserted.

"Now is our chance," Amanda said.

Finn nodded and they ran out into the camp.

They began to look all around. They went into different tents to find stuff they may need.

They took some cloths and blankets, along with hardware, like nails, a hammer, a saw, scissors, and an axe.

Finn happily took a crossbow and a whole bunch of arrows. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"What?" Finn asked. "It's the quietest weapon here."

Amanda opened up a cabin and found a whole bunch of clothing. She imagined that they came from people the pirates killed.

"We can't keep wearing the same clothing," Amanda said.

Finn looked down at his ragged clothing, as well as Amanda's.

He nodded and they picked out clothing. They put everything in a sack and a crate they found.

Amanda picked out clothing that she knew were her size. She knew that it meant children their age were killed here.

She then found a pretty dress skirt and showed it to Finn.

"I would love to see you in that," Finn said.

Amanda smiled and stowed it away.

* * *

They soon got everything they think they needed. They began to walk away when suddenly they heard a voice.

They turned around and saw a pirate walking into the camp, drinking from an alcohol canister.

He then noticed Finn and Amanda and spat out his drink.

"HEY!" he yelled. "THIEVES!"

He pulled out his gun and prepared to fire.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

Amanda nodded and swung her hand, knocking the gun out of the pirate's hand. He was stunned.

"What the!?" he yelled. "How did you do that!?"

Amanda didn't reply. The pirate then began to run towards a pole with an alarm.

"He's going to alert the others!" Finn yelled.

"I don't think so," Amanda said.

Just before the pirate could press a button, Amanda used her powers and held him midair.

"Help!" he yelled. "A witch!"

Finn got angry.

He loaded up the crossbow and aimed it at the pirate.

"No one calls my girlfriend a witch!" he yelled. He fired the crossbow and hit the pirate in the head, killing him.

Amanda let him drop down. Finn walked up and pulled the arrow out of his head.

"We can't leave him here," Amanda said. "The pirates will hunt us."

"Let's find a place to hide him," Finn said.

Amanda nodded. They began to look around, and then Amanda screamed from behind a hut.

Finn ran over to her. She was staring at a pile of dead bodies.

Finn frowned.

"We can hide him in that," Finn said. "Lift a bunch of them up and hide him in the middle."

Amanda lifted a bunch of the bodies up. She couldn't bear the sight of them. Finn threw the dead pirate into the middle and then Amanda let the other bodies fall on him.

They looked at each other and then went back to retrieve their stuff.

On the way, Amanda picked up the pirates handgun he dropped.

"Just in case," she said.

Finn nodded.

"Now we need to find a place to build our home," he said.

They took their things and went off to search for a place.

* * *

They walked for a while, until they found a perfect spot.

It was in an open part of the jungle. The sun was shinning on it. It was perfect.

"Let's get to work," Amanda said.

Finn nodded. They took the tools and walked into the forest.

They spent almost all day working on it. They put together cloths and sticks and huge leaves and trees.

Eventually, just as the sun was being to go down, they finally finished their house. It was magnificent. It almost looked like the house from _The Blue Lagoon_, only it was a one-floor house.

"It is perfect," Finn said.

"Now we can sleep on beds instead of rocks," Amanda explained.

Finn smiled and faced Amanda hugging her.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, putting his arms around her waist.

"You mean we couldn't have done it," Amanda said, putting her arms around Finn's neck.

They began to kiss in the orange light from the sunset. Finn picked up Amanda and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He then carried her towards the hut.

"Come on," said Finn. "I am dying to see you in that dress."

"And I am dying for some food," Amanda said, her stomach growling.

"I'll go hunting after I see you in the dress," Finn said.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Whenever Finn had an idea in his head, it stuck like glue.

"Very well," Amanda said. "I'll put it on."

Finn giggled and brought them inside their new, but temporary, home.

* * *

**Great! Now Finn and Amanda have a home to live in. They built it together. Originally the house was going to be like the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House, but then I realized they would need ladders. Anyway, this house is fine, I hope. It depends on you guys.**

**Remember, if any of you dearies want to talk with me, don't be afraid to PM me. I am always open. Give me a call!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Dance in the Moonlight

Amanda was busy putting on the dress that Finn wanted to see her in so desperately.

She was admiring it in the mirror as she held it, standing only in her new underwear she stole from the pirates.

A beautiful, white short dress skirt with some flowers on it. It looked like the dress she saw Em where in the movie _The Blue Lagoon_.

In fact, this whole time that she and Finn had been stuck on this island, it had almost felt like _The Blue Lagoon_.

"I think we are like Richard and Em now instead of Romeo and Juliet," she said.

She looked at it once more.

"But I shouldn't keep Finn waiting," she said.

She slipped on the dress and then looked at herself.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She put a flower barrette in her hair.

"I hope Finn thinks so," she said.

She headed towards the door. And then she stepped outside.

"Ta-da!" Amanda said. "What do you think…Finn?"

She looked up. Finn was not outside. He was gone.

"Finn?" she asked. No reply.

"Finn where are you?" she said. "If you are playing a joke on me, cut it out! It's not funny!"

Still there was no response.

"Finn please!" she said, now worried.

She was afraid that Finn might have wandered off and got caught by pirates.

"Oh god please no!" she said to herself.

She then had one option. She had to check out the pirate's hideout.

* * *

It was a very long walk, but she managed to find it.

She hid behind the bushes. The pirates where all eating dinner or dancing around the fire.

Amanda could not see Finn.

"Where the fuck are you!?" she yelled quietly.

"Hey did you hear something?" Amanda heard a pirate say.

She froze at those words.

She could hear footsteps. She held her breath.

"Nah! Probably just a rabbit or bird," said a pirate.

Amanda sighed.

She began to tiptoe away. When she reached a far enough distance, she bolted through the jungle like a bullet.

She ran as fast as she could. She was careful not to hit any branches so her dress wouldn't rip.

She ran for a while, until she believed she was lost.

"Where am I!?" she cried. She sat down on her knees and began to cry.

She looked up, and then saw a small light in the distance.

She stood up, wiped her face, and then ran over to it.

* * *

She burst out of the trees and saw Finn sitting around a fireplace, cooking food.

"Finn!" she yelled.

Finn looked over and saw Amanda, out of breath, but still beautiful in the dress.

"Oh there you are!" Finn said. "I thought you went to go use the bathroom, but then I started to think that you got caught by the pirates."

Amanda stared at Finn. He could see in her eyes the look she gave him when she was truly pissed.

"I thought YOU were captured!" she yelled and ran up to Finn. She slapped him across the face.

"OW!" Finn yelled. "What the fuck!?"

"You left without notifying me, and after you said you wanted to see me in the dress!" she yelled.

"I went to get dinner, because you were taking a while," Finn said. "You said you were hungry, so I went to go hunt some animals."

"You really, really, scared me Finn," Amanda said. She began to cry.

Finn frowned. He stood up and hugged Amanda tightly.

"I'm sorry baby," he said.

Amanda hugged him back.

"Promise me you will never leave without telling me again. Promise?" Amanda said.

Finn nodded.

"Yes I promise," he said. He kissed her lips.

He then stepped back and stared at Amanda in her new dress.

"You look…beautiful," Finn said.

"Really?" Amanda said blushing.

"Yes," said Finn. He offered her a plate of meat. "Hungry?"

Amanda smiled and took the food and sat down. She then began to eat.

* * *

They ate silently, admiring the food Finn prepared.

"You are getting better at hunting," Amanda said.

"Well when I have a crossbow, it is easier to hunt than it is with a spear," Finn said.

"Showoff," Amanda said in her mind.

"Hey look what I managed to steal from the pirates when I went out," Finn said.

"You went to the pirates!?" Amanda said.

"I happened to walk by," Finn said. "It was just sticking out and easy to grab."

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

Finn pulled out a cd player.

"What good is that?" asked Amanda.

"Doesn't your phone still work?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, but it has no Wi-Fi," Amanda sighed.

"But your music works right?" Finn asked.

He showed her a compartment that opened up to reveal a section to plug an I-phone or I-pod in.

"Awesome!" Amanda said. "I guess we could use that to listen to music."

"Or dance," Finn said. "In the moonlight."

Amanda began to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed. "I don't have any slow music or stuff like that."

"Amanda," Finn said. "I heard you listening to it on the beach on Castaway Cay."

Amanda smile faded.

"Okay…" Amanda sighed. "I was listening to it for prom, because you know, you asked me and I said yes."

Finn smiled.

"I say we practice tonight," Finn said. "Under the moonlight and in front of the fire."

"I think…I'll pass," Amanda said.

"Mandy," Finn said.

Amanda sighed. As she remembered when Finn got an idea in his head, there was no changing his mind.

* * *

Finn finished eating and took Amanda phone and placed it on the CD player. He found some slow dance music and played it.

They both listened to it for a few seconds, and then Finn walked over to Amanda, holding his hands out.

"Let me finish eating first," Amanda said. But Finn didn't listen.

He grabbed her arms and grunted. Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled, putting her food down.

They moved the chairs they were sitting on and stood in the moonlight.

"I never really did this before," Amanda said.

"Then I will teach you, here and now," Finn said.

He clutched Amanda's left hand with his right hand, and then put his left hand around Amanda's waist.

Amanda copied him. She wrapped her arm around Finn's waist.

"Now what?" Amanda asked.

"Now…we dance," Finn said.

They began to move slowly back and forth, shaking and rocking slowly. Finn stared into Amanda's eyes and she stared back. She smiled.

They then began to move slowly around.

"One, two, three and one, two, three," Finn said. "Good!"

Amanda smiled.

* * *

After a while she got the hang of it. She was now able to hold Finn's hand and do twirls. Finn held her by the waist once and picked her up, spinning.

They laughed when Finn lost balance and fell on the ground. Amanda fell on top of him.

Finn looked up at Amanda who stared into his shimmering, green eyes. He looked into the beautiful starry sky.

"It's so beautiful," Finn said. "But not as beautiful as you."

Amanda smiled, and then they brought their lips together.

"This is what happens in a dance right?" Amanda asked. "Making out?"

"No," Finn said. "This is making out!"

He wrapped his arms around Amanda and pulled her into his lips. They began to roll around in the grass.

Then Finn broke free of Amanda after a while so she could catch her breath.

They sat next to each other, staring at the sky and the stars.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew by.

"A shooting star!" Amanda yelled. "Make a wish!"

Finn smiled.

"I wish that we will be rescued very soon," Finn said.

Amanda smiled.

"I wish that nothing will tear us apart until we are rescued," she said.

Finn smiled at her. The lovers laughed as they stared into the sparkling sky.

* * *

**I…am…just…loving this! Remember, this story is dedicated to you dmmjel, because you are my biggest Famanda fan, just like me. Next up, in the next chapter, something big happens! Something wonderful, and it's better than getting rescued. Finn and Amanda take it up to the next level if you know what I mean.**

**Stay tuned for the action!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Sexual Desires

The next morning Finn and Amanda decided it was time to find a place to make their beacon.

"We need someplace high, like on a mountain or something similar," said Amanda.

"Why isn't on the ground going to work?" Finn asked.

"It might not reach high enough," Amanda said.

They had been walking around for a while through the jungle, hoping to avoid those dreaded pirates.

"How about there?" Finn asked, pointing to a small mountain-like ledge. It was just like the place where the kids built their beacon in _The Lord of the Flies_.

"Looks good to me!" Amanda said.

They picked up a bunch of sticks along the way, enough for them to remain there and be ready if a ship came by.

For a big chuck of morning, they spent it climbing up the rocks and placing the sticks on it in the form of a pyramid. It was hard and tough work. Finn and Amanda were sweating and covered in dirt.

After a while, they had finished it.

"Well, I am disgusting," Amanda said. "I need a bath."

"So do I," said Finn.

* * *

They walked around the jungle and found a perfect spot for a bath. A small river that wasn't too deep, but deep enough for some to swim under.

Finn went off to find food while Amanda stripped out of her dress and underwear and hopped into the river naked.

The water was cool and so refreshing. Amanda enjoyed it.

She wondered when Finn was coming back. She wanted him to join her.

After a while, Finn was not back yet. Amanda sighed.

She hopped out of the water and sat on the edge naked. She took her dress covered in dirt and began to clean it in the water.

While she was cleaning it, something popped out of the water and spooked her.

"AHHHH!" she yelled.

"Fruit my dear?" Finn said smiling. He swam naked in the water.

"Finn!" Amanda said gasping. "Don't ever do that again!"

Finn chuckled and hopped out of the water.

Amanda rested against a tree and Finn plopped down in front of her.

He handed her the fruit.

"Want a bite?" Finn asked.

Amanda smiled and bit into it. It was juicy and sticky.

She smiled and handed it to Finn. He was rubbing Amanda's bare leg, and actually getting up a little further.

Finn smiled at Amanda after he bit into it.

"Kiss me," Finn said.

"You're all sticky," Amanda pointed out.

"So what? Kiss me," Finn said.

Amanda smiled and leaned in. They kissed for a good a long time.

Finn pressed himself against Amanda's lips.

"Stop!" Amanda said. "I can't breath!"

"But I don't want to stop," Finn said.

"What?" Amanda said.

* * *

Finn tackled Amanda and laid on top of her. He then began to actually, but slowly, sink inside Amanda.

"Ah!" Amanda cried out as she felt Finn's thing inside her. "What are you doing!?"

Finn didn't listen. He kissed Amanda's neck to try and distract her. He wanted this. He wanted this to happen. He didn't care if he had to force himself on her. He may never have the chance to do this. It was now or never to him.

"Stop it…" Amanda cried softly.

At first Amanda struggled, but then she slowly breathed and calmed down. She stared at her boyfriend, who was now actually inside of her. This was her first time ever feeling this.

"We are, one," Finn said. "We are inside each other right now."

"Yes my love," Amanda said. "We are one."

"It feels so funny in my stomach," Finn said.

Amanda breathed heavily.

"Me too," she said.

"My heart is beating so fast," Finn admitted.

Amanda looked like she was about to cry.

"Mine too," she said.

"Should I stop?" Finn asked.

Amanda smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said. "This is happening, and I want it."

Finn smiled at her. He didn't need to force himself on her after all. And he was so glad.

They stared into both of their eyes. They smiled and slowly brought their lips together.

Finn began to move slowly up and down. Amanda moaned softly.

Finn kissed her neck, which gave her chills that she moaned to sexily.

Amanda ran her hands up Finn's back. It made Finn moan slightly.

They kissed and kissed each other repeatedly. Finn began to move more rapidly.

"Oh Finn!" moaned Amanda. "It's so good!"

"I know!" Finn cried out.

Finn thrust more and more inside Amanda.

They both yelled out.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Oh god!" Amanda yelled.

"Jesus! You're so tight!" yelled Finn.

"Deeper please!" yelled Amanda. "Oh my god! Ahhhh!"

Finn was so happy. He and Amanda were actually having sex.

Finn moved faster and faster and Amanda yelled louder and louder.

"So good!" Amanda yelled. "So good! So good! So...OH GOD! IT'S SO BIG!"

Finn just kept thrusting and yelling out in joy.

He embraced Amanda tightly as he rammed in her further.

Amanda cried out in joy with tears in her eyes.

Finn still couldn't believe this was happening.

He just kept thrusting harder and harder and Amanda kept yelling louder and louder.

* * *

Suddenly, after a while Finn could feel it.

He felt the sensation in him.

"Amanda!" Finn said. "I think it's coming!"

"What's coming? Your cum?" Amanda laughed.

"No seriously, it's coming!" Finn said.

"Do it Finn," Amanda said.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. "Are you sure that I should do it in you?"

"Do it Finn!" Amanda said. "You started this, now finish it!"

Finn smiled. He began to move even faster again. He could feel it coming, and he was ready. Amanda wanted it.

"Finn!" Amanda moaned. "My Finn! My sweet, sweet Finn."

"Hold me tightly!" Finn exclaimed. "I think I am about to explode!"

Amanda nodded and pulled Finn down.

"I love you Finn," Amanda said. "Don't let anything tear us apart, from this moment on!"

Finn nodded. He then twitched. It was about to come.

"Here it comes," Finn said. "I…can't…hold it…! OH...GOD...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two lovers yelled out as Finn unleashed himself into Amanda. Then squeezed each other tightly, as Finn let it all come out.

* * *

After Finn was done, Amanda laid back on the ground, panting rapidly.

Finn let himself remain inside Amanda a little while longer. He could feel the liquid inside her.

"We did it," he said in his mind. "My first time ever doing it."

He slowly removed himself from inside Amanda and laid on top of her.

"I did it," Finn said. "It's in you. A part of me is in you."

"We are soul mates," Amanda said. "We will remain together forever now. We have shared a piece of us both. We are one."

"I will never let anything get between us," Finn said. "Nothing."

They were both drenched in sweat. They stared at each other and smiled, kissing again.

"Let's take another bath," Finn said.

Amanda nodded, and taking his hand, the two soul mates jumped into the lake.

* * *

**Finally! I finally wrote a chapter where Finn and Amanda have sex. Yes, they had sex. I hope it wasn't too explicit. I loved it. It was partly based off of a scene from the Blue Lagoon. I really hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Trouble Returns

Finn and Amanda's love relationship was beginning to grow stronger and stronger.

Ever since that day they grew more and more attracted to each other deeply.

They would sleep together all the time, sometimes in their underwear or even naked.

They would swim naked together, neither of them getting embarrassed.

Finn was afraid a few times of Amanda possibly being pregnant from doing it, but Amanda showed no signs of possible pregnancy, which Finn was happy about.

The days turned into weeks being stranded.

The biggest concern was avoiding the pirates when going out.

They would see them numerous times, hunting and coming back with hostages and people that they got from boats they sank and either killed them or planned to sell them.

They lived in peace, but sometimes they lived in fear. They did not want to get caught by the pirates. That is why whenever they left the house they always took Finn's crossbow and Amanda's handgun.

Still, everything seemed so peaceful as the lovers waited for help to finally come.

* * *

It had now been one whole month on the island.

Finn and Amanda went for a morning bath and took their weapons with them.

When they got to where their house was, they were horrified at what they saw.

There were pirates, including Zé, all around it.

"Shit!" Finn said as they hid in the bushes. "They found it!"

"Hey boss!" yelled one pirate. "Don't this belong to us?"

He showed Zé the CD player.

"It seems we have stowaways on my island," he said. "And worst of all, stowaway thieves."

The pirate tried to hand Zé the CD player, but Zé kicked it out of his hands.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Zé yelled out loud. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Finn and Amanda watched as the insane bastard yelled into the sky. They knew he was yelling at them, only he thought they were far.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INTRUDE ON MY ISLAND, STEAL MY STUFF, AND NOT THINK THAT I WOULD FIND OUT!?" he yelled.

"WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" he yelled.

He then gasped for breath after yelling.

"Hey Zé!" yelled another pirate. "Look!"

He showed Zé something that turned out to be Amanda's phone.

"Oh no!" Amanda said quietly.

Zé looked at the phone, searching through it.

"Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart?" he asked. "Wait! The Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart!?"

"Who?" asked a pirate.

"You guys never heard of the Kingdom Keepers from Florida?" Zé asked.

Some of the pirates shook their heads, but some nodded yes.

"It seems that those two have ended up on our island," Zé laughed. "Far away from home."

He then began to yell again.

"You can't hide forever!" he yelled. "When I find you, I have big plans for you! Plans that might make me rich!"

Finn elbowed Amanda.

"Let's run!" Finn said. "We have to hide somewhere!"

Amanda nodded. They darted off, but made too much noise with the leaves.

The pirates looked over and saw them run.

"THERE!" Zé yelled. "GET THEM!"

The pirates yelled and ran after them.

* * *

Finn and Amanda ran as fast as they could, with the sound of the pirates yelling behind them.

"Come on Amanda!" Finn yelled. "They're gaining on us!"

"I am running!" Amanda yelled.

A dagger flew past Finn's face, followed by a few bullets.

They ran and ran until they fell into a ditch.

As they recovered, Finn pulled Amanda back against the ledge.

Finn cuffed her mouth and the pirates ran right over them, not noticing them hiding.

They waited for all the pirates to be gone, and then they came out.

"Whew!" Amanda said.

"That was close!" Finn said.

"Not close enough!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw the muscular pirate with another pirate behind them, smiling evilly.

They pointed their guns at them, but then Amanda waved her hand, knocking them out of their hands.

They were shocked at what happened.

"What the!?" said the second pirate.

The muscular pirate glared at the two.

"I don't know what that was, nor do I care," he said. "But now I am going to settle this with my fists!"

"Me too!" said the other pirate.

Finn and Amanda prepared for the attack.

* * *

The pirates then charged at them. Finn charged at the second pirate and Amanda was left with unfortunately the muscular pirate.

Finn threw a punch at his pirate. He knocked some of his teeth out on impact.

Finn clutched his fist, throwing another, hitting him square in the gut.

He howled on impact.

"That all you got!?" Finn yelled.

The pirate then kicked him in his gut, gaining an advantage and punching Finn several times.

He was about to punch him again when Finn managed to bend backwards dodging it, and then returning a kick in the face.

As the pirate lay on the ground, Finn wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed.

He squeezed and he squeezed, the pirate struggling to break free. Finn then squeezed so hard, and heard a crack. He let the dead pirate fall to the ground.

Finn stared at his victory happily until he heard Amanda scream.

The muscular pirate had her pinned down on the ground. He sat on her stomach, making her unable to move her legs and sat on her arms with his knees, making her unable to push.

He pulled a hunting cleaver out of a scabbard and held it at Amanda's neck.

He poked her slightly with the tip.

"Sweet dreams little princess," he said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Finn.

He rammed right into the pirate, making him drop his machete.

They rolled across the ground until they hit a tree.

Finn began to stand up, when the pirate grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the tree.

He began to squeeze hard. Finn coughed. He kicked at the pirate but he would not let go.

Amanda saw her lover in trouble. She stared at the cleaver and then gulped. She hated killing. She tried to avoid hunting animals as much as possible. But with Finn like this, she knew she had to.

She grabbed the cleaver and ran at the pirate. Just as he was about to snap Finn's neck, she swung the cleaver and hit the pirate's legs, cutting it off.

"OWWWW!" the pirate yelled, falling down on his back.

He let go of Finn, who coughed repeatedly as he leaned against the tree.

The pirate began to sit up when Amanda stood above him and swung down at the pirate, striking him.

The pirate yelled out in pain and Amanda sat on him and kept swing on him.

"NO…ONE…HURTS…MY…FINN!" Amanda yelled as she sliced the pirate.

Blood splattered everywhere, and right onto Amanda.

The pirate slowly died as Amanda repeatedly swung on him. She would not stop though, even though he was dead.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled. She wouldn't stop.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled shaking her. "AMANDA!"

Finally Amanda stopped, throwing the cleaver on the ground and crying right into Finn.

Finn looked at his crying lover covered in blood. He hugged her tightly, not caring that blood got on him.

"It's okay Amanda," he said. "It's over. He's dead. It's over."

Amanda stared at Finn.

"It's not over," she sobbed. "The pirates know we are here. They stop at nothing until they find us."

Finn nodded.

"We need to find a place to hide," he said. "Okay?"

Amanda nodded, still crying.

Finn picked up the cleaver, knowing it would be useful.

He put Amanda's arm over his shoulder and lifted her up, helping her walk.

"I'm here Amanda," Finn said. "And no one is going to hurt you."

* * *

**Shit! The pirates know about Finn and Amanda and now they are being hunted. And to think things were getting good. Will they ever be rescued? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Broken Up

Finn and Amanda found a cave to hide and stay in. They were lucky that it was near their beacon.

It was rough trying to get used to sleeping on the rocks in the cold again. Amanda longed for the bed they made together.

"We can't go back," Finn said. "The pirates have probably destroyed and even if they didn't, they would know we might go there."

"We've lost our home, our other clothes, and even my phone," Amanda complained.

Amanda shivered. She was only in her underwear because she had to clean the blood off her clothes and then let it dry. She was lucky that it was the dress Finn picked out for her.

"At least you have something beautiful," Finn said.

He held Amanda close to him, hugging her tightly to keep her warm.

Finn looked at the starry night. He could almost hear the pirates yelling and searching the island for them.

"Nothing will come between us," Finn said. "Nothing will separate us. We will stick together and survive together!"

He snuggled Amanda as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up early.

He yawned as saw Amanda on his lap, fast asleep.

He smiled at her. Then he heard his stomach rumble.

He was really hungry. But he remembered his rule about staying together.

His stomach then growled louder.

He sighed.

"I will be back before she wakes up," Finn said to himself.

He slowly lifted Amanda off his lap and then walked out into the jungle beacon not far from his view.

His walked through the jungle with his crossbow, collecting fruit along the way.

He had been gone for a while. He left Amanda a note in case he was still out and she woke up.

He then heard something rustle in the bushes.

He pointed his crossbow at it and a rabbit jumped out.

As he was about to shoot it, something in the distance caught his eye.

Out in the sea, he could make out something small that gradually grew bigger in view.

Finn realized it was a ship.

"A ship?" Finn stammered. "A SHIP!"

He jumped around in joy.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Finn yelled.

He then remembered the beacon. He dashed back to their cave.

"AMANDA! AMANDA!" Finn yelled throughout the jungle, hoping that if she was awake, she would hear.

"A SHIP AMANDA!" he yelled. "LIGHT THE BEACON! A SHIP!"

* * *

Amanda had just woken up.

She saw the note that Finn left. She sighed, knowing that this would be the only time she would forgive him for leaving.

She walked out of the cave and put her dress back on.

She looked at the sea, and then she saw it. A ship out on the horizon.

"A SHIP!" she yelled.

She then headed straight towards the beacon.

She got to the mountain and began to climb.

She reached the top and looked out, the ship still there, but slowly heading away.

Amanda grabbed the sticks made for lighting the fire and was about to start the fire, when suddenly she remembered the pirates.

"They would see the fire and find us before the ship gets here," Amanda said. "Plus, they would probably just blow up the ship."

She looked at the ship that was almost gone, and then back at the beacon. She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Finn," she said.

She placed the sticks down on the ground and then got off the mountain and went onto the beach. She sadly watched as their possible only way home vanished.

* * *

Finn jumped out of the bushes, the beacon in front of him. He then looked down, and saw Amanda staring out at the sea.

He walked up to her, wondering why she didn't start the fire.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled.

"Yes?" Amanda asked.

"Didn't you see the ship?" Finn asked. "There was a ship!"

"I know," Amanda said. "I saw it."

"Then why didn't you start the fire!?" Finn yelled.

"Because it would have gotten us killed!" Amanda said.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Finn said more angrily.

"The pirates would have seen the beacon and they would have found us before the ship reached land," Amanda explained. "And then the pirates would have probably blown up the ship."

"You don't know that!" Finn yelled. "There was no way you would've known that might happen!"

"It was a risk I had to take," Amanda said, now upset.

She began to walk away.

"You're an idiot!" Finn yelled.

Those words made Amanda stop in her tracks.

"What did you say!?" she yelled.

"You just blew our chance of getting home finally!" Finn yelled. "You were afraid of something you didn't know, and now we may never get home! This is your fault!"

"Well excuse me!" Amanda said. "Maybe if you didn't leave this morning you would've gotten the chance to see who was right!"

"I was hungry!" Finn yelled.

"I don't care!" Amanda yelled. "That's the thing about you Finn! You are just plain selfish! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You would rather risk your life to get home rather than trust me!"

"I'M SELFSIH!?" Finn growled. "I have given you everything I've had. I gave you my love! I gave you my support! I saved your life numerous times! And I even went inside you! Is that being selfish!?"

"You left me a bunch of times throughout the weeks we've been here!" Amanda yelled. "You always left me to find food, not caring if I would get captured!"

"I didn't think it would happen!" Finn said, now up in Amanda's face.

Amanda snorted and folded her arms.

"You just don't get it," she said. "I think I've come to realize now that we are trapped on this island because of you!"

"Excuse me!?" Finn yelled.

"You were the one who told me to use my powers to try and get back to the ship!" Amanda yelled. "And that's another thing! You have used me as a weapon bunch of times in the past!"

"I DON'T USE YOU!" Finn yelled. "And I am not the reason we are on this island! Maybe it's your fault! You agreed to join the others and me! You did!"

"I agreed to join you because I cared about you!" Amanda yelled. "But now I think you only keep me around because you couldn't get any of the other keeper to love you! You wanted me and Jess to join so you could use me for love!"

Finn overreacted at that. He slapped Amanda across the face so hard she fell back into the sand.

"THERE!" Finn screamed. "NOW I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I HURT YOU! YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

Amanda sat up on the sand. She didn't reply.

Finn then saw that she was starting to cry.

"Amanda…" Finn sighed. He bent down. "Amanda I'm…"

"FUCK YOU FINN!" Amanda yelled, pushing him into the sand.

She stood up and snorted.

"Goodbye Finn!" Amanda yelled. "Good luck trying to attract another ship, and good luck trying to make an excuse for why I didn't return home with you!"

"Amanda please!" Finn sobbed. "I'm…"

"GOODBYE FINN!" Amanda yelled. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Finn watched as Amanda stomped off into the jungle.

"AMANDA NO!" Finn yelled. He reached his hand out as she disappeared.

Finn dug his face in the sand and cried his eyes out.

"AMANDA I'M SORRY!" Finn yelled. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He couldn't do anything. She was gone.

* * *

Amanda stomped angrily through the jungle.

She held her hand on her cheek where Finn had slapped her.

"Fuck him!" she said to herself.

She angrily walked off. But soon that anger began to fade.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on him," she said.

She shook her head.

"But he didn't care that I may have saved our lives!" she yelled. "He only cared about getting home!"

She stomped off more, but then she turned back.

"But still," she said. "Maybe I was too hard on him."

She thought about heading back and apologizing, but then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

Her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream.

"Got you now Kingdom Keeper!" said the pirate holding her.

Another one came out from behind.

"Great!" he said. "Let's take her back to the boss!"

"He'll reward us greatly!" the pirate holding Amanda said.

Amanda managed to bite the pirate's hand, making it possible for her to scream.

"HELPPPPP!" Amanda screeched.

"Shut her up!" the pirate yelled.

The pirate holding Amanda placed a gag over Amanda mouth and began to walk back to the base with her."

She cried as she stared out into the jungle.

"Help me Finn!" she said through a muffled scream. "HELP!"

* * *

**Oh dear! First a huge fight and now Amanda has been captured. Will Finn rescue her, if he even cares or knows about this? Will they make up? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Back Together

Finn continued to cry as he washed the sand off himself in the water.

He wished that everything that just happened were a dream.

He hurt Amanda. He actually hurt her! He slapped her!

"I'm sorry Amanda!" he cried.

He wished he'd never said those words to her. He may have now lost her forever.

He walked out of the water and over to the mountain. He leaned against it and then began to bang his head against the rock.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Finn!" he yelled. He deserved this pain. He wanted it to hurt.

Suddenly, from out in the jungle, he heard someone yell help at the top of their lungs.

It was a girl's voice. And as far as Finn knew, there was only one girl on this island.

"AMANDA!" he yelled. She was in trouble.

He didn't care if she said to stay away. He would standby and let her die.

He darted straight into the jungle.

* * *

He ran for a long time, trying to find Amanda.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. "AMANDA!"

After a while he need to catch his breath.

He leaned against a tree. He gripped his crossbow.

"I will find her!" he said to himself.

Then, he heard voices.

He peeked behind the bushes and saw two pirates.

"I'm telling you," said one pirate. "That girl is going to make us rich!"

"If we make a deal with Disney to pay a ransom, we will be rich!" said the other.

"Of course, they have no idea that we will just take the money, blow up their transportation and kill them along with the girl after we take the money!" the first pirate laughed.

"But for us to really roll in the dough, we will need the boy as well," the second pirate laughed.

The pirates laughed, until an arrow flew through the second pirate's head.

The first pirate turned around as Finn tackled him, threw his assault rifle aside, and pinned him down, holding him by his throat.

"Where is Amanda!?" he yelled.

"In my ass!" the pirate laughed.

He squeezed harder, making the pirate gag.

"Last chance!" Finn yelled. "WHERE IS AMANDA!?"

"FUCK…YOU!" the pirate yelled.

Finn took the cleaver a held it above the pirates eye.

"OKAY! OKAY!" the pirate yelled. "THE CAMP!"

Finn nodded, and then stabbed the pirate in the face.

"Thank you," he said.

He got up and grabbed the assault rifle, putting the crossbow on his back.

"New toy," he said. He then ran off towards the camp.

* * *

At the camp, Amanda was hanging from the ceiling of a hut by her hands that were tied up.

The pirates were either doing their own thing, or torturing Amanda.

"Come on pretty," said a pirate trying to kiss her. "Pucker up."

Amanda spat in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Amanda yelled.

That made the pirate angry. He pulled out his handgun and held it at Amanda's forehead.

"KISS ME OR YOU…!"

Before the pirate could finish, a bullet went through his head and he fell down dead.

Amanda looked ahead and saw Zé pointing his gun at her. He shot him.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I warned these guys that no harm was to come to you."

"Fuck you!" Amanda yelled. "I will not do anything for you! And Finn is most likely on his way now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zé said.

He walked up to Amanda and showed her phone to her.

"You're going to make a phone call to your friends in Disney," Zé said. "Saying that you are held captive and that your captors will return you for a price."

"Go blow yourself!" Amanda yelled.

Zé was getting angry.

"Don't try my patience!" Zé yelled. He held his gun at her head.

"MAKE THE CALL OR…" he began to yell.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a voice.

Zé and the pirates turned around and saw Finn at the entrance with a gun.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

Zé faced Finn and smiled.

"Well look here!" he said. "Look he decided to turn himself in!"

"Stand back!" Finn yelled again.

"Put your gun down then we'll talk amigo," Zé said.

"No you put down your gun!" Finn yelled.

"You first!" yelled Zé.

"YOU!" yelled Finn.

"Put your gun down!" Zé yelled.

"No you put your gun down!" yelled Finn.

"You!" yelled Zé.

"YOU!" yelled Finn.

"YOU!" yelled Zé. At this point, all the pirates were pointing their guns at Finn.

"YOU!" Finn yelled again.

"You amigo!" yelled Zé.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU!" hollered Finn.

"I said it first amigo," said Zé.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING AMIGO YOU PSYCHOPATH!" yelled Finn.

"Hey!" yelled Zé now walking towards Amanda.

"Put your gun down or I blow her brains out!" he yelled.

"You take one more step towards her and I shoot all of you!" Finn yelled.

"Oh really?" asked Zé. "Like this?"

He stepped in front of Amanda.

Finn fired a bunch of bullets at the pirates. Only he wasn't aiming at them, he was trying to aim at Amanda's ropes.

Eventually, he ran out of bullets. The pirates stared at the things he hit.

"I'm sorry amigo, but do you have any fucking idea how rude that was?" Zé asked.

Finn knew they would fire next. But unknown to them, he actually managed to maintain all clear status.

"Return the favor!" Zé yelled.

Amanda realized her ropes were undone. But she saw Finn standing there, not running.

"FINN NO!" Amanda yelled.

The pirates fired bullets at Finn, but they all went through him. Amanda smiled.

When the pirates realized Finn wasn't going down, they stopped.

"What the!?" yelled Zé. "How the fuck are you not fucking dead!?"

"AMANDA PUSH!" Finn yelled.

Amanda unleashed her powerful push, knocking the pirates all over the place.

Finn grabbed Amanda and they ran off.

"GET THEM!" yelled Zé as he stood up. "GET UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! GET THEM!"

The pirates slowly stood up and began to chase them.

* * *

Finn and Amanda made it to a temporary hiding place.

"You cam back," Amanda said.

"I couldn't leave you," Finn said. "Amanda I am so sorry for what I did and said to you."

Amanda began to cry and then she kissed Finn's lips.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Finn hugged Amanda.

"I promise that nothing will ever, ever, ever tear us apart," Finn said.

Amanda nodded. Then they heard gunfire.

"Except those guys!" said Amanda.

"Run!" yelled Finn.

The two lovers, now back together, ran into the jungle to escape the fiends chasing them.

* * *

**Yeah! Finn and Amanda are back together! And they escaped Zé. Well sort of. This story is getting better, but too bad it is almost finished. The next chapter will be the final battle. Will Finn and Amanda win? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Famanda Fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Fire

Finn and Amanda ran through the jungle, with pirates on their tail constantly shooting at them.

They continued to run and run until they ran out of breath.

The pirates fell behind, but they were still coming.

"We can't keep running," said Amanda.

"I know," said Finn.

"We have to end this," said Amanda. "Kill every single one of them."

"You're right," said Finn. "That's why I have this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"What good will that do?" asked Amanda.

"We light the trees on fire and trap the pirates in it," said Finn.

Amanda's eyes popped open.

"What!?" she said.

"In the book _The Lord of the Flies_, they lite the trees on fire to try and kill the kids," Finn said.

"But what if we get caught in it?" asked Amanda.

"We just need to run towards the beach," said Finn.

He turned on the lighter.

"Aim at every tree in sight," said Finn. "It will spread."

Amanda nodded. She used her powers and formed a giant fireball. She broke it down into smaller ones then.

"Ready?" Amanda asked.

Finn nodded.

Amanda then threw a bunch of fireballs at trees. Immediately they caught fire and began to spread.

"Now we run!" Finn yelled.

Amanda and Finn began to run as the island began to catch fire.

* * *

The pirates were running to where they saw Finn and Amanda heading off towards.

Then suddenly, one of them stopped.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

"What?" asked another pirate.

He pointed ahead.

"FIRE!" he yelled again.

The pirates looked ahead just to see flames engulf the tree around them.

The screamed and ran around in circles. Some began to cough from smoke. Some even caught fire.

The entire island was on fire.

* * *

Finn and Amanda attempted to run through the burning jungle. The smoke made it hard to find the beach.

"Keep…*cough*…running!" Finn yelled through a cough.

Amanda nodded. She was struggling too.

Suddenly, a tree began to fall down.

"FINN LOOK OUT!" Amanda yelled, pushing him out of the way.

A crashing sound was heard, followed by Amanda groaning.

Finn looked over. Amanda was caught under the tree. She was trapped.

"OH NO!" Finn yelled. He ran over and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"I'll save you!" he yelled.

He pulled on her and pushed against the truck with his foot. It would not budge and neither would Amanda.

More trees began to fall and Finn coughed louder.

"Finn…*cough cough*…go!" yelled Amanda. "Save yourself!"

Finn glared at Amanda.

"I…AM…NOT…*cough*…LEAVING YOU!" he yelled.

He had to get her out, but how?

Then he had an idea.

"AMANDA…*cough cough*…ALL…*cough*…CLEAR!" he yelled. The smoke was really filling him up.

"What?" asked Amanda.

"ALL CLEAR!" Finn yelled.

Amanda nodded and immediately became a hologram, walking right through the tree.

She lost all clear status when she walked out, falling to the ground in pain.

"My leg," she groaned. "I can't move."

Finn snorted. He would not leave her.

He took the assault rifle and crossbow off his back and lifted Amanda onto his back.

"Then I'll carry you!" Finn yelled.

He ran through the jungle, trying to keep them both alive.

They kept running until they actually found themselves in the burning camp.

Finn could see the beach in sight.

"We're almost there!" Finn yelled happily. He coughed again.

Amanda looked over, and saw the fire heading towards explosives. Her eyes popped open.

"FINN RUN!" Amanda yelled.

"What?" asked Finn.

He then looked over and saw a branch falling towards the explosives.

"OH…" he started to say as he ran and then the branch hit the explosives, making them explode.

Finn and Amanda got caught in the explosion, sending them flying towards the beach.

"SHITTTTTTT!" Finn yelled.

They both landed in the sand on the beach.

* * *

Finn and Amanda lied in the sand and watched the island burn.

"We made it," Finn said weakly.

He could barely move. He had smoke in his lungs, and the explosion hit him hard. As well as Amanda.

"Well made it," Amanda said weakly.

"And so did I," said a voice.

They looked ahead. Zé came limping out of the burning jungle. He was badly burnt and covered in ash.

"You…motherfuckers…destroyed my island!" he said. He began to point his gun at them.

Amanda crawled over to Finn who sat up, clutching his cleaver.

"You killed my men, ruined my operations, and destroyed my fucking island!" he yelled.

He then began to laugh like a psycho.

"Now you will die," he said, pulling back the trigger. "Die, die! YOU WILL…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Finn. He threw the cleaver at Zé, stabbing him right through his chest.

Zé gagged and stared at the weapon impaling him.

Finn glared at Zé.

"I…hate…kids," Zé said. He then fell on his knees, and then lied down in the sand. He was finally dead.

Finn fell back into the sand after Zé died.

"We made it out here," Finn said.

"But now we have no island to live on," said Amanda.

Finn stared at Amanda.

"We're dying Amanda," he said.

"I know," Amanda said.

He held out his hand and Amanda grabbed it, holding it tightly.

"I love you so much," Finn said.

"I love you too," Amanda said. "I always loved…a ship?"

Finn was confused.

"You always loved a ship?" Finn asked.

"No!" Amanda said pointing at the sea. "A SHIP!"

Finn looked over and saw a ship out on the horizon.

"Oh my god!" Finn exclaimed. "The fire must have signaled them!"

"We're saved!" Amanda said.

"Yes," Finn cried. "We are."

Darkness began to overcome him. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were people standing above him, preparing to carry him away.

* * *

**YES! Finn and Amanda have been saved. Zé is dead! The island is on fire (can't do anything about that) and best of all, the story is not over yet. Stayed tuned for more!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Saved

Finn opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know how long he was out. It felt like days.

He slowly began to sit up. He was in some kind of room. He realized it was a doctor office. He was in a hospital.

He smiled. They were off the island. They were safe. They…

Finn opened his eyes.

THEY! Where was Amanda?

He began to sit up until a doctor made him lie back down.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked. "Do you know if you saw a girl with me?"

The doctor spoke Spanish. Finn couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Finn asked.

"He said look next to you," said a voice in English.

Finn looked over and saw Amanda in the hospital bed next to him. She was asleep.

"Oh thank god!" Finn said. Suddenly his eyes popped open. The man who spoke English.

"Wayne!?" Finn yelled.

Finn saw the old man walk into the room.

Finn felt like crying. He couldn't help himself but hold his hands out for a hug, which Wayne gave.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Finn.

"They're back in Orlando," said Wayne.

"What?" asked Finn. "This isn't Florida?"

"No you are in Mexico," said Wayne.

Finn couldn't believe his ears.

"MEXICO!?" he yelled.

"The ship that rescued you was from Mexico," said Wayne. "The crew said they found you and Amanda lying on a beach, along with one of the most deadliest mercenaries now dead."

Finn nodded.

"Zé," he said. "He was evil."

"The crew knew you were injured, so they brought you over to the hospital, and then one of the doctors recognized you as the lost Kingdom Keepers," said Wayne.

Finn nodded. A doctor brought over food to eat. Finn ate and listened.

"We were about to pronounce you both dead, when we got a call from a hospital in Mexico claiming that they found the keepers we had been looking for washed up on a burning island and were now in their care," Wayne said.

"We washed up on there a month ago, so the island wasn't always burning," said Finn.

"I know," said Wayne. "So after I got off the phone, I notified everyone and immediately booked a private plane ride to Mexico, and now here we are."

Finn smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you," said Finn.

"Wayne?" asked a voice.

Finn saw Amanda just waking up, now happy as well to see the old man.

"I'm here Amanda," Wayne said walking over to her.

"Where's Jess?" she asked.

"This isn't Florida Amanda," Finn said. "This is Mexico."

Amanda almost fainted.

Wayne and Finn laughed.

"When can we go home?" asked Finn.

"In a few hours actually," said Wayne. "We will be riding by private jet. Courtesy of Disney."

Finn smiled. He looked at Amanda. Her leg was in a cast.

"You'll be needing crutches for a few days," said Wayne. "Possibly weeks."

"I don't care," said Amanda. "I just want to go home."

Wayne nodded.

"We will be," Wayne said. "Now I need to go fill out some papers if you would excuse me."

Wayne began to walk out.

"Wayne!" Finn called.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"I'm happy to see you," he said.

Wayne smiled.

"I'm happy that you are both alive," he said.

* * *

Wayne walked out leaving Finn and Amanda alone in the room.

"We survived Amanda," Finn said.

"We lived," said Amanda.

"We did it because we stuck together," Finn said.

Amanda was almost about to cry, so was Finn.

"Hey! Are we going to tell the others that we had sex?" Amanda asked.

Finn frowned. He had not thought about that.

"Maybe not immediately," Finn said.

"Oh yeah speaking of that!" Wayne said coming back in, forgetting his special pen.

"You know that we had sex?" Amanda asked. "How?"

"Because the doctors informed me that you are pregnant," Wayne said.

The old man walked happily out the door.

Finn and Amanda stared at each other wide eyed.

"I'm…pregnant!?" Amanda yelled.

Finn then fainted.

"I'm going to be a father," he said before he passed out.

Amanda couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to be a mother," she said.

Her smile then faded.

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" she exclaimed. And then she fainted.

The two lovers, soon to be a mother and father months from now, lay in the beds, happy to bed alive and with each other.

* * *

**Alright first off, no there will be no sequel to this story involving Amanda having a baby. At least not yet! Maybe there will be. I might do another stranded sequel. Who knows? It might depend on you and how much you liked this story and possibly how much you may beg for a sequel. I don't know. Anyway, happy moments, reunion, ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**Stay tuned!**

**From your favorite Famanda fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. We're Home

Hours later Finn and Amanda were in the airport heading towards their private jet.

The only problem they had was being bombarded by hoards of Kingdom Keeper fans.

Finn kept trying to tell them that he had an injured and pregnant girlfriend with him, but they couldn't understand English mostly. Only some did.

They did give in a few times and sighed a couple of books, shirts, and even foreheads.

Finn loved fans, but he didn't appreciate being bombarded by them after being stranded on an island for a month.

Eventually, security helped them get through.

* * *

After that Wayne, Finn and Amanda where escorted to their private jet, where a familiar face stepped out of the plane.

"Brad!" Finn and Amanda exclaimed.

Brad, the man who helped with supporting the DHIs and the Kingdom Keepers stepped out of the plane.

"Hey guys," he said. "Good to see you."

"Great to see you too!" said Finn.

"Hop on!" he said. "Everyone is waiting for you back home."

Finn helped Amanda on board. They had never flown by private plane before. But it looked like it was going to be fun.

A few minutes later, they were taking off and in the air, heading home.

Finn stared out the window. He looked at Mexico from above. He then thought that he could make out the burning island.

He shook his head. He never wanted to think about that island again.

Amanda put her hand on his chin and pulled his lips onto hers.

"We'll be home soon enough," Amanda said.

Finn smiled. He then rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"How's everyone going to react to this?" Finn asked referring to the baby.

"How are we going to tell them first off?" Amanda asked.

Finn shrugged.

"Best not tell them first thing," Finn said.

Amanda nodded and lied back in her chair and watched the movie playing.

Finn decided to take a nap. A real one this time, and a very comfortable one. Not one where he was laying on rocks, but a real nap this time.

* * *

Hours later, they finally landed in Orlando, Florida. It was dark when they got there.

They were escorted into the airport, hoping not to get bombarded by fans.

When they got inside, they smiled. They could feel the nice Florida weather again.

"FINN! AMANDA!" voices yelled.

Finn and Amanda opened their eyes that now had tears forming as they saw the keepers running at them, arms open.

"GUYS!" Finn and Amanda yelled. Finn ran and everyone hugged him tightly. Amanda came over slowly on her crutches and joined the hug too.

"Amanda!" Jess cried as she hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I missed you Jess," Amanda cried.

"We did too!" said Maybeck.

"We knew that you were alive!" said Willa.

"We survived, together," Finn said.

Everyone hugged each other.

Philby looked down at Amanda's stomach.

"Amanda did you get fatter?" asked Philby.

"Philby!" yelled Charlene smacking him across the back of his head.

"Maybe she's pregnant," Maybeck joked.

Jess slugged his arm.

Finn and Amanda sighed and nodded.

"I actually am pregnant," Amanda said.

"WHAT!?" the keepers yelled.

"You two did it!?" Philby exclaimed.

"When you are stuck on a deserted island with pirates on it, what else is there to do?" asked Finn.

"Finn!" Amanda whined.

"FINN!" yelled another voice.

Finn looked over and saw his mother, father, and sister, Sarah, running up to him.

"MOM! DAD! SIS!" Finn cried. They all hugged him tightly.

"My Finn!" Mrs. Whitman cried. "My baby."

Finn smiled.

"Hey speaking of babies!" Maybeck said. "Amanda's…"

Amanda stepped on Maybeck's foot.

"OW!" he yelled. "PINS AND NEEDLES!"

"I'll give you pins and needles if you don't shut up!" Amanda snorted.

"Amanda," Mrs. Whitman said. "Is there something you and Finn are hiding from us?"

They both sighed.

"Can we talk about this in the car?" Finn asked.

"If you mean the limo then yes," Mr. Whitman said.

Finn and Amanda's eyes popped open.

"LIMO!?" they exclaimed. Neither of them ever rode in a limo.

* * *

They rode in a limo all the way to Disney. Finn and Amanda told his parents that they had sex and Amanda was pregnant.

To Finn's surprise, his parents weren't angry. They were happy.

"My little Finn is going to be a father," Mrs. Whitman said happily.

"My son is all grown up," Mr. Whitman said.

"Big Bro is going to have to get married now! Ha, Ha!" Sarah taunted.

"Shut up you rat!" Finn growled.

"HEY!" Mrs. Whitman said.

Finn and Sarah sighed.

Soon they pulled up to Disney.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" said a voice on a loudspeaker. "Put your hands together for the triumphant and safe return…of Kingdom Keepers Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart!"

The door was opened and they were greeted to over one thousand fans that cheered for them both.

They made their way to the stage at Cinderella Castle, where all the keepers gathered around.

Wayne explained what had happened and where they were. Finn and Amanda described their whole adventure to the world.

Then, they decided to announce Amanda's pregnancy. It sent the crowd wild.

Finn and Amanda smiled. It was great to be home.

Then, they faced each other and wrapped arms around each other.

"We're home," Finn said.

"We're home," said Amanda.

They gave each other a big kiss that sent the audience screaming louder.

They were home. They were finally home.

* * *

**The end! But it's not over yet. Be on the lookout for a sequel coming soon. My fans asked for a sequel, so they're going to get it. And Amanda may have her baby in it, no she defiantly will, while Finn and Amanda get lost again! Stay tuned and check out my other stories and new stories to come.**

**See you real soon dearies!**

**From your all time, biggest, by far greatest, and favorite Famanda forever fan,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
